Broken Sword
by popoe
Summary: Tak pernah terbayangkan konsekuensi Jaejoong menerima syarat untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. membuatnya dikejar seorang Jendral yang terobsesi membunuhnya, atau begitulah pemikirannya. YunJae
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN SWORD

Disclaimer : tokoh disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, ide cerita dari pemikiran sendiriPairing : YunJae, JaeYoona

Rated : T-M

Warning : Komplikasi, banyak Typos bertebaran

Summary : Tak pernah terbayangkan konsekuensi Jaejoong menerima syarat untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. membuatnya dikejar seorang Jendral yang terobsesi membunuhnya, atau begitulah pemikirannya. YunJae

Yunho marah, begitu marah. Selama kehidupannya berperang tak pernah ada yang melukainya sampai seperti ini, di sentuhnya cermin yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Luka melintang dari bahu sampai dadanya tercetak jelas. Masih menganga seperti baru meski tak cukup dalam. Dengan mata yang berkilat dipukulnya kaca besar dihadapannya. Dia adalah Jendral besar. Penakluk puluhan kerajaan. Namanya di takuti dan disegani musuhnya karena kepandaiannya berperang dan tak kenal ampun. Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang prajurit yang tak setara dengannya bisa membuatnya terluka seperti ini. Dia yang dibesarkankan dengan tak mengenal kata kalah, tidak menerima ini. Dan pembalasannya jauh lebih kejam. Dikepalkan tangannya yang terluka karena meninju kaca erat hingga memutih.

" Sebelum luka ini mengering. Ku pastikan kau akan menerima akibatnya, jauh dari yang kau bayangkan Youngwoong," dan dia tak pernah main-main dengan janji yang diucapkannya.

Sudah dua kali berperang semenjak luka yang didapatnya, tapi pasukannya belum berhasil mematahkan pertahanan musuhnya. Selama itu Yunho selalu mencari Youngwoong untuk beradu pedang. Tapi hanya luka-luka kecil yang berhasil dia berikan pada musuh besarnya itu.

Waktunya semakin sempit. Sudah empat bulan dia dan pasukannya berperang untuk menaklukkan kerajaan Toho. Pasukannya sudah terlalu lelah dan berkurang gugur di medan perang. Persediaan senjata dan makanannya semakin menipis dan wabah sudah mulai menyebar di camp-nya. Apalagi Raja telah memberinya surat untuk menarik mundur pasukannya dan memilih bernegoisasi. Meski dia benci mengikutinya tapi keputusan Raja adalah mutlak.

Hari ini adalah perang terakhir melawan Toho. Yunho meringis saat mata belati mengiris memanjang di luka tebasan youngwoong tempo hari. Dia tidak akan membiarkan lukanya mengering sebelum membalaskankan dendamnya.

Pasukannya sudah siap dengan semangat mengebu-nggebu di pertarungan penentu ini. Jauh didepannya pasukan Toho berbaris membawa tameng dan senjata. Dilihatnya Youngwoong dengan setelan putih duduk dengan angkuh di atas kuda coklatnya. Wajahnya yang selalu tertutup topeng membuat siapapun tak mengetahui jati dirinya. Termasuk Yunho.

Setelah generang perang dibunyikan Yunho memacu sekuat tenaga kuda hitamnya ke tempat Youngwoong berada. Beberapa kali di mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Hingga dia bertatapan dengan mata kelam milik Youngwoong. Dia tak bisa membaca ekspresi Youngwoong dibalik topengnya. Merek berdiam lama hingga Youngwoong menarik pengekang kudanya dan memacu kudanya diantara peperangan yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho yang tak ingin mangsanya lolos mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa menyadari kalau dirinya digiring memasuki hutan.

" Suatu kehormatan Jendral Jung mau mengikutiku sejauh ini,"

" Apa maksud-,"

Yunho baru sadar dirinya berada ditengah hutan. Samar-samar didengarnya suara teriakan dan hantaman senjata di medan pertempuran. Pantas saja Yunho merasa aneh dengan cara pertarungan Youngwoong yang lebih defensif dan lebih memilih memacu kudanya hingga Yunho bisa membubuhkan beberapa goresan luka di tubuh Youngwoong. Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. Tahu maksud musuhnya membawanya kemari.

" Kau pikir dengan memancingku kesini pasukanku akan kacau…, jangan bermimpi. Kami bangsa Shinki dilatih untuk berperang sampai darah penghabisan. Sebelum terompet berakhirnya perang berbunyi kami tidak akan meninggalkan medan perang meski yang tersisa hanyalah satu orang untuk melawan,"

" Benarkah?, kalau begitu mari kita buktikan."

Youngwoong turun dari pelana dan bersiap dengan posisi siap menyerang, Yunho mengikuti turun dari kudanya dan mengambil posisi sama. Sesaat keduanya saling beradu pedang. Saling menyerang dan bertahan dari serangan masing-masing. Menunjukkan sejauh mana kekuatan yang dimilki. Tapi sepertinya stamina Yunho jauh lebih kuat. Youngwoong sedikit kualahan menerima serangan dari Yunho. Apalagi dengan luka yang didapatnya saat mengiring Yunho kemari sudah terasa semakin perih. Hingga membuat konsentrasinya sedikit buyar dan Yunho berhasil menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menyerangnya kembali tepat didada, tapi berhasil dihindarinya dengan berguling kesamping. Kini youngwoong hanya bisa menghindar dan mencoba mengambil pedangnya kembali. Usahanya belum berhasil karena Yunho begitu gesit dan memaksanya untuk menghindar berlawanan dengan tempat pedangnya terjatuh. Berkelahi dengan tangan kosong memang bukan keahlian Youngwoong hingga sudah terdapat banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Yunho berhasil menebas Youngwon di bahunya cukup dalam dan menendang dadanya hingga terjatuh. Darah merembes membasahi baju putihnya. Youngwoong terbatuk darah, tendangan Yunho begitu kuat hinga badannya seperti remuk. Tidak sampai disitu, Yunho mendekatinnya, menendang dagunya hingga terlentang dan menginjak lukanya yang menganga.

" Sekarang kau tahu rasanya berurusan denganku. Akan kubuat kau menyesal pernah terlahir didunia ini" Yunho semakin menekan lukanya.

Tapi hanya erangan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Youngwoong. Dia tidak akan membuat musuhnya senang dengan jerit kesakitannya. Yunho yang mengetahui itu ingin menancapkan pedangnya ke bahu Youngwoong. Tapi suara generang perang menghentikannya. Itu bukan generang perang kemenangan. Tapi generang perang yang membuat perang ini berakhir sama. Dia ingat apa yang disampaikan rajanya. Jika sampai sore perang ini tak menampakkan hasil. Raja akan menghentikan perang itu dan memilih untuk berunding. Yunho tertawa, tawa yang begitu hambar di telinga. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan itu?. Semua pengorbanannya, pertempuran yang dihadapniya, prajuritnya yang sudah gugur semua sia-sia. Apa yang dilakukannya selama empat bulan ini sia-sia. Apa ini yang disebut kekalahan?. Selama ini dia tak pernah merasakannya. Pasukannya selalu berhasil membawa kemenangan mutlak. Dan ini semua karena dirinya yang terlalu terobsesi mengalahkan Youngwoong. Karena bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri Yunho tak menyadari Youngwoong yang sudah melepaskan diri darinya. Segera dia menarik Youngwoong yang berjalan tertatih, membantingnya ketanah dan menduduki dirinya.

" Setelah semua ini apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu Youngwoong!,"

" Tapi perang ini sudah berakhir brengsek!. Menurut hukum, pertandingan ini selesai," Youngwoong memberontak ingin lepas. Setelah perang berakhir kedua kubu harus melakukan genjatan senjata sampai menunggu keputusan negoisasi.

" Kau tahu…, sebenarnya aku tak suka mematuhi hukum. Apalagi hanya kita ditengah hutan ini, orang tidak akan tahu jika aku membunuhmu sekarang. Mereka hanya akan menganggapmu korban perang. Itupun jika mereka menemukan jasadmu disini." Youngwoong semakin memberontak ingin lepas dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar. Tangan kiri Yunho memegang erat tangan Youngwoong yang memukulinya tak tentu arah.

" Tenanglah Youngwoong aku akan membunuhmu pelan-pelan. Hingga kau merasakan setiap detik menuju ajal kematianmu…," bisik Yunho di telinga youngwoong." Tapi sebelum itu aku perlu melepas topengmu agar aku bisa melihat ekpresi kesakitanmu." Dengan cepat Yunho melepaskan topeng Yongwoong. Yunho membatu tak percaya dengan apa yanga dilihatnya. Youngwoong yang tak melepaskan kesempatan ini menendang Yunho dengan kakinya yang Yunho terjengkang kesamping dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

" Seharusnya kau tidak melamun saat bertarung Jendral Jung," Youngwoong berdiri mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bertarung lagi. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa meloloskan diri kecuali mengalahkan Yunho.

" Aku tidak melamun, aku hanya tak percaya jika wajah dibalik topeng ini begitu cantik" Yunho berdiri membuang topeng digenggamannya.

" Aku tidak cantik brengsek!," Youngwoong yang begitu emosi mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul Yunho tapi bisa ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Yunho. Youngwoong menyerang membabi buta hingga dia kelelahan. Yunho hanya menghindar dari serangannya. Saat pukulan Youngwoong akan mengenai muka Yunho. Tangan kanannya di tangkap dan dipelintir kebelakang oleh Yunho. Terdengar bunyi deritan tulang dan suara teriakan Youngwoong yang keras karena Yunho mematahkan tangannya. Dia di lempar begitu saja ditanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan, baju putihnya sudah kotor dengan tanah bercampur darah dari lukanya yang kembali terbuka.

Yunho mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh dan membalikkan tubuh Youngwoong menghadapnya. Napas Youngwoong naik turun dengan cepat, bibir bawahnya digigit untuk menahan segala rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan ada yang menempel dipipinya yang seputih salju. Matanya terpejam seolah pasrah menjemput kematiannya. Yunho tak pernah melihat keindahan yang seperti ini. Dia merasa bangga karena dialah yang menciptakannya. Membuat musuh besarnya tak berdaya.

" Apa yang kau tunggu. Cepat bunuh aku!," Yunho semakin terpesona melihat gerakan bibir merah Youngwoong yang terasa begitu menggoda. dia merendahkan tubuhnya. Menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah Youngwoong. Dielusnya pipi Youngwoong yang tanpa cacat. Melupakan pedangnya yang sudah jatuh ketanah lagi.

" Tidak secepat itu Youngwoong. Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan menyiksamu lebih dulu. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyakitimu." Dengan itu kedua tangan Yunho memegang rahang Youngwoong menumbukkan kedua bibir mereka. Youngwoong membelalakkan mata hitamnya kaget. Yunho menciumnya begitu kasar dan brutal. Dia mendorong dada Yunho dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi tubuh Yunho tidak goyah. malah semakin memperdalam ciumnya. Dan semakin mencoba masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Karena Youngwoong tak membiarkan itu, Yunho menjambak rambut Youngwoong hingga ia mendongak. Mulutnya yang ingin menjerit tertahan dengan lidah Yunho yang masuk. Menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman disaat itu Youngwoong memukul pelipisnya keras membuat Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yunho segera membalas pukulan Youngwoong hingga Youngwoong terbatuk darah.

" Berani memukulku lagi, aku tak segan-segan mematahkan tanganmu yang satunya,"

Mata youngwoong berkunang-kunang dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Tapi dieratkan cengkraman tangannya pada bajunya saat dengan berani Yunho mulai melepaskan pakaianya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara derap kuda dari kejauhan dan orang yang memanggil nama orang yang di atasnya ini. Sedikit harapan muncul. Dengan bibirnya yang bengkak dan terluka Youngwoong mencoba bicara menahan perih saat bibirnya bergerak.

" Lepaskan aku, prajuritmu sedang menuju kemari. Kau tidak inginkan mereka tahu perbuatan rendah yang kau lakukan padakukan?,"

Yunho memiringkan bibirnya, menyeringai.

" Prajuritku begitu setia padaku. Aku tak perlu menutupi apapun dari mereka," Yunho menjilat bibirnya setelah berhasil membuat Youngwoong topless. Disentuh dan ditekannya luka di bahu youngwoong dengan jarinya. Meski tak sepanjang yang dia dapat tapi luka itu cukup dalam. Darah masih sedikit keluar dari lukanya. Youngwoong hanya bisa mendesis apalagi saat lidah Yunho menggantikan jarinya. Menelusuri luka Youngwoong, menjilat dan menghisapnya.

" Saat prajuritku kemari mereka pasti bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa bersenang-senang,"

" Kau salah, akhhh… ,mereka akan jijik padamu, ukhhh… karena melakukannya dengan lelaki,"

Yunho tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Youngwoong.

" Bagi negeriku itu hal yang wajar Youngwoong, kami juga melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis,"

" Terkutuklah kalian!,"

" Kau tak usah mengatakannya Youngwoong karena kami memang sudah terkutuk." Youngwoong semakin memberontak saat ia melihat Yunho yang melepaskankan pakainnya sendiri satu persatu.

" Lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu untuk mendesahkan namaku."

Dengan itu Yunho menempelkan tubuh mereka. Jeritan dan legugahan menggema di hutan yang semakin gelap karena matahari sudah tenggelam.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN SWORD

Disclaimer : tokoh disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, ide cerita dari pemikiran sendiri

Pairing : YunJae, JaeYoona

Rated : T-M

Warning : Komplikasi, banyak Typos bertebaran

Summary : tak pernah terbayangkan konsekuensi Jaejoong menerima sarat untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. membuatnya dikejar seorang Jendral yang terobsesi membunuhnya, atau begitulah pemikirannya. YunJae

.

.

Happy reading…

.

Yunho mengerjap-erjapkan matanya saat penglihatannya belum bisa fokus. Dia mencoba bangun tapi rasa sakit di punggungnya mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari kasur. Dia melihat di sekeliling dada dan perutnya di lilit perban. Membuatnya sedikit sesak dan membatasi geraknya. Seseorang yang sangat di kenali tiba-tiba masuk.

" Yunho-hyung kau sudah sadar," ucap orang itu terdengar bahagia.

" Apa yang terjadi?,"

" Tunggulah aku akan memanggil tabib untuk memeriksamu dulu,"

Saat orang itu keluar Yunho mencoba mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya kenapa dia bisa sampai disini dan penuh luka meski kepalanya masih pusing. Tapi tidak berhasil. Mulutnya terasa pahit dan tenggorokannya kering seperti tidak minum beberapa hari. Setelah tabib memeriksanya dan meminum obat, Yunho yang tidur bersandar pada dinding melihat pada orang yang menungguinya sejak tadi. Meminta penjelasan.

" Ketika perang berakhir kami tak menemukanmu di tenda, seorang prajurit melihatmu lari menunggang kuda ke arah hutan. Kami mencarimu cukup jauh memasuki hutan. Karena takut tersesat kami memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba kami mendengar jeritan yang sangat keras. Dan saat menyusuri dimana jeritan itu berasal kami menemukanmu pingsang dengan sebuah tusuk rambut menancap di punggungmu."

Setelah mendengarnya, seperti kaset yang diputar ulang ingatan Yunho bermunculan satu-satu. Dan menyadari sesuatu.

" Kalau begitu apa kau menemukanku dengan keadaan telanjang Changmin-ah?," tanya Yunho.

" sepertinya begitu hyung," jawab Changmin ragu-ragu.

Yunho mendelik," Kau tidak membawaku ke camp dengan keadaan telanjangkan?,"

" Errr… ti… tidak hyung," jawab Changmin lagi yang semakin gugup. Dan Yunho tahu orang kepercayaannya ini berbohong.

" Shim Changmin!," ujar Yunho memeringatkan.

Changmin mendesah, dilihatnya Yunho yang masih menunggu jawabannya," Kami begitu panik melihat keadaanmu hyung. Kami takut jika tidak segera membawamu ke camp untuk diperiksa kau tidak akan tertolong. Tapi aku mencopot jubahku untuk menutupi tubuhmu, jadi kau tenang saja. Lagi pula apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?," Tanya Changmin balik.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin ke jendela. Di sana ia melihat bulan yang sudah tidak penuh lagi. Bulan purnama sudah berlalu. Dengan jelas dan gamblang Yunho menceritakan kejadian yang menyebabkannya seperti ini tanpa mengurangi dan menutup-nutupi ceritanya. Dia percaya penuh dengan Changmin.

" … saat aku ingin mempersiapkannya tiba-tiba ia menciumku, aku yang terbuai karena akhirnya dia meresponku tak tahu kalau dia menusukku dari belakang dan semuanya menjadi gelap," Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Itu karena didalam tusuk rambut itu terdapat obat bius dosis tinggi yang akan membuatmu pingsan seketika," jelas Changmin.

" Bagaimana kau tahu?,"

" Tabib yang membertahuku kemarin hyung," Changmin nyengir polos, Yunho pikir Changmin memang tahu.

" Apa kau masih menyimpan tusuk rambut itu Min?"

" Ya hyung. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan itu?," Changmin merogoh lengan bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tusuk rambut dari giok yang sederhana tapi indah berukiran kupu-kupu diujungnya. Dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

" Aku akan menemukannya dan melanjutkan hal yang tertunda," seringai Yunho sambil memperhatikan tusuk rambut ditangannya.

" Tapi dia mencoba membunuhmu Hyung bukankah itu berbahaya?,"

"Kau tenang saja Min. dia tak akan merusak perjanjian dua negara yang baru disetujui dengan menghilangkan nyawaku," seringi Yunho semakin lebar." Kau hanya perlu mencari dan mengawasi Youngwoong. Aku ingin menemuinya setelah keadaanku pulih,"

Changmin hanya mengangguk menerima perintah Yunho. Dia sedikit tak percaya jika Jendralnya ini ingin memperkosa musuhnya. Selama ini tak pernah sekalipun Yunho menyatakan ketertarikanya pada pria atau gadis yang disodorkan padanya. Dia akan mendeath glare orang yang mencoba mendekatinya di pesta, mengusir orang yang berada dikamarnya untuk menemaninya dan bahkan memberikan gadis atau pria yang dihadiahkan petinggi atau pemimpin negara kepada anak buahnya.

Pernah ia memberikan seorang putri kerajaan pada pengawal yang biasanya merawat kuda kesayangannya. Sejak itu orang-orang tak lagi mencampuri urusan ranjangnya. Tapi bukan berarti Yunho seorang asexsual. Dia hanya terlalu pemilih. Orang yang tidur dengannya adalah orang yang begitu membuatnya tertarik. Dia tidak akan berhenti mengejar orang itu sampai dapat dan menghalalkan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Meskipun begitu pada akhirnya hubungannya tidak akan lama karena sifat Yunho yang cepat bosan. Dan kasus inipun mungkin akan sama saja.

.

.

.

Aula ini begitu luas, dengan pintu-pintu besar yang terbuka. Orang-oarng duduk di depan meja-meja yang penuh makanan memanjang ditengah ruangan beralaskan tatami. Disampingnya grup musik mengiringi jamuan makan itu dengan petikan kecapi dan tarian dari seorang Gisaeng. Semua orang menikmatinya kecuali Yunho. Dia menatap tajam pria didepannya ini. Jangan bercanda, meski wajah pria ini tertutup topeng tapi dia bisa membedakan dengan jelas kalau pria ini bukan Youngwoong. Perawakan dan tubuhnya berbeda apalagi Yunho sudah pernah melihat tubuh naked Youngwoong, dengan lekukan dan tubuh putihnya yang sempurna, membuat Yunho menjadi hard hanya dengan membayangkannya. Tapi kenapa semua orang disini mengenalkannya sebagai Youngwoong. Panglima baru yang diangkat beberapa hari lalu karena jasanya dalam perang.

" Kenapa anda melihatku terus dengan pandangan seperti itu Yunho-shi?," Yoongwoong angkat bicara karena tak tahan akan pandangan intens Yunho pada dirinya.

" Apa benar kau Youngwoong?," tanya balik Yunho, ia bisa melihat tubuh Youngwoong sedikit menegang sebelum kembali rileks. Ia meminum tehnya dan menatap Yunho.

" Tentu saja aku Im Youngwoong, tak ada orang lain yang bernama sama di negeri ini, selain aku," meski Youngwoong menatap Yunho saat mengatakannya tapi dia tak berani menatap tepat kemata Yunho. Takut Yunho dapat mengetahui kebenaran dari matanya.

" Kau tahu Youngwoong-shi, kau orang pertama yang pernah berhasil melukaiku saat perang sampai aku harus dirawat seminggu. Dan itu membuatku bersumpah untuk membalasmu," ucap Yunho menyeringai melihat Youngwoong yang bergetar dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

" Ya, maafkan aku Yunho-shi. Tapi bukankah perang sudah berlalu. Kita tak boleh dendam dan balas melukai kita. Karena akan membuat perang tak ada akhirnya,"

" Kau tenang saja aku memang pria yang pendendam. tapi dipertempuran terakhir aku sudah membalasnya dengan melukaimu dibahu," dari ekor matanya Yunho melihat Youngwoong yang sedikit bernapas lega.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya menyuruh pelayan mengisi cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Orang-orang disana hanya memandang mereka berdua tanpa berani bertanya. Dengan perlahan Yunho meminum tehnya. " Boleh aku melihat lukamu Youngwoong-shi, karena dengan melihat bekas luka itu sudah membuatku puas tanpa perlu membunuhmu." Yunho semakin menatap tajam Youngwoong seolah ingin tahu setiap gerakan yang dilakukan orang didepannya.

" Oh luka dibahu itu. Sudah hilang, ya…, sudah hilang. Anda ternyata hanya menggores bahuku saja Yunho-shi. Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu. Hahahaa…" Yoongwoong tertawa dipaksakan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mengumpat yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Tapi dia terkejut. Yunho membalikkan meja jamuan kesamping, menghilangkan batas yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Yunho mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat.

" Yunho/ Yunho-shi," orang-orang disana memberi nada peringatan tapi Yunho tak menanggapinya.

" Kau berani menipuku, cepat katakan dimana Youngwoong sebenarnya," emosi Yunho meluap. Dia sudah lama menanti pertemuan ini tapi orang yang diharapkannya ternyata tak ada. Dia merasa tertipu.

" Apa yang kau katakan Yunho-shi, aku Youngwoong," ucap Yoongwoong bersikeras." Anda tidak perlu marah karena tak bisa melukai bahuku. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berduel bersama," tambahnya membuat Yunho semakin meradang. Dan memukul wajah tertutup topeng Youngwoong.

" Yunho hentikan kau bisa merusak perjanjian kita," ucap kakaknya memeringatkan. Dia tak mau usahanya bernegoisasi menjadi sia-sia.

" Aku tak peduli, bajingan ini berani menipuku," teriak Yunho penuh amarah. Ia menyobek baju Yoongwoong menjadi dua, membuatnya topless. Yoongwoong dan orang-orang disana hanya bisa terpaku karena gerakan Yunho begitu cepat." Apa kau tahu, aku memang menggores bahu Youngwoong, tapi aku juga sudah melukai dadanya cukup dalam, mematahkan tangan kanannya, dan menendang perutnya sampai memar. Secepat apapun penyembuhannya tentu masih meninggalkan bekas luka. Dan orang ini tak ada luka gores sedikitpun dari tubuhnya,"

" Tapi di benar-benar Youngwoong, Yunho-shi. aku yang sahabatnya dari kecil berani menjaminnya," orang yang menyela Yunho itu seketika menunduk terdiam, melihat mata tajam Yunho yang menoleh padanya.

" Mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena obsesimu yang tak berhasil mengalahkan Youngwoong dan meyakini dialam sadarmu bahwa kau sudah mengalahkannya,"

" Aku memang sakit tapi aku tidak gila, Hyung," jawab Yunho akan perkataan kakaknya,' Setidaknya belum" lanjutnya dalam hati. Mungkin dia akan benar-benar gila bila tak menemukan Youngwoong yang dicarinya. Karena orang itu selalu datang pada mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam.

" Lagipula Yunho-shi kau begitu yakin kalau kau benar-benar melukai Youngwoong. Apa kau sudah memeriksanya sendiri?," tanya seorang lelaki yang tampaknya salah satu panglima dari Toho.

' Tentu saja aku yakin, aku bahkan sudah melihat seluruh jengkal tubuhnya' ingin sekali Yunho berkata seperti itu tapi diurungkannya.

Di malah balik bertanya." Menurutmu…?," Yunho melepaskan sebelah tangannya, menyusuri wajah berbalut topeng Yoongwoong." Aku yakin karena aku sudah melihat wajah dibalik topengnya dan aku yakin 100% bukan dia," bersamaan dengan itu dia menarik topeng yang dikenakan Youngwoong. Menampakkan bekas luka melintang yang tak beraturan dari dahi, hidung dan berakhir di atas mulutnya. Luka yang membuat wajahnya begitu jelek dan menakutkan. Yunho bahkan mundur satu langkah karena jijik melihat wajah sebenarnya Yoongwoong meski tak melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Yoongwoong. Teman-teman Yoongwoong yang tak terima dengan penghinaan pada temannya ingin angkat bicara tapi ditahan dengan cepat oleh ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

" Jika kalian tak percaya, aku mempertaruhkan gelar Jendralku untuk bertarung sampai mati dengannya, jika dia benar Youngwoong tentu aku akan sulit mengalahkannya," dengan itu Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Youngwoong kelantai. Berbalik pergi ke halaman depan paviliun untuk bertarung dengan Youngwoong. Seperti tak punya pilihan, mereka mengikuti Yunho ke halaman, termasuk Youngwoong yang berjalan paling akhir setelah memasang topengnya kembali. Temannya hanya bisa menyemangatinya dan mendoakannya. Tak bisa mereka pungkiri mereka juga ingin melihat sehebat apa pertarungan Jendral Jung yang sudah terkenal kehebatannya.

Saat sampai di halaman, Youngwoong bisa melihat orang-orang yang sudah berdiri di pinggir halaman, ingin menyaksikan duelnya. Dia berjalan dengan gemetar kehadapan Yunho. Bisa dia lihat mata tajam Yunho mengarah padanya penuh dengan amarah. Dia semakin gemetar saat Yunho mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Baru kali ini dia merasakan ketakutan hanya dengan merasakan aura Yunho yang sarat akan kematian. Padahal biasanya dia lah yang membuat orang takut. Dengan perlahan dia menarik pedangnya. Tapi segera dijatuhkan bersama tubuhnya dan bersimpuh di tanah.

" Maafkan aku, aku memang Youngwoong. Tapi aku menyuruh orang itu untuk menggantikanku," akunya pada Yunho.

" Aku takut mati melawan kerajaan Shinki yang terkenal tanpa ampun, aku bilang akan merestuinya dengan adikku jika dia mau menggantikanku. Ku pikir dia tak akan selamat tapi berkat dia aku malah naik jabatan. Ku mohon ampuni aku Yunho-shi," tambah Yoongwoong yang merangkak ke bawah kaki Yunho. Merendahkan dirinya.

Yunho menyarungkan pedangnya dan menendang Yoongwoong jauh darinya merasa jijik. Dia memiringkan bibirnya puas, "Aku akan mengampunimu jika kau memberi tahu keberadaanya sekarang,"

" Jaejoong?"

" Siapa Jaejoong?," tanya balik Yunho.

" Kim Jaejoong, pacar adikku" Yunho tak menyangka bahwa pria itu bisa memiliki kekasih,

" Ya, dimana dia?," tanyanya lagi.

" Aku tidak tahu, dia tak pernah muncul lagi setelah perang berakhir. Dia seorang pendatang yang mendirikan balai pengobatan bersama saudaranya. Dan saat aku mendatangi rumahnya mereka sudah pergi."

" Aku tidak bohong Tuan," ucap Yoongwoong cepat-cepat melihat Yunho yang ingin menendangnya lagi.

" Kalau begitu dimana adikmu. Aku akan menjadikannya umpan untuk menangkap Jaejoong,"

" Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Jaejoong. Mungkin mereka bersama sekarang,"

" Kau tidak mencarinya?,"

" Dia hanya anak haram ayahku dengan pembantu kami. tidak ada gunanya aku mencarinya," Yoongwoong membela diri. Seorang anak haram memang diperlakukan sama rendahnya seperti budak. Seperti darahnya sudah terkontaminasi dengan suatu penyakit.

" Kalau begitu cari dia sekarang. Ku beri waktu dua minggu. Jika tidak behasil menemukannya aku akan mengatakan pada raja atas tindakanmu ini. Bayangkan jika rajamu mengetahuinya, gelar bangsawanmu akan dicopot dan di asingkan karena telah berani membohongi raja dan tidak melaksanakan perintahnya," kemudian Yunho pergi diiringi Changmin yang tersenyum ceria dibelakangnya.

Siwon tak tahu kalau dibalik usulan Changmin ada maksud tersembunyi seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin mengadakan jamuan makan antara petinggi militer untuk mengakrapkan diri dan melupakan perang yang sudah berakhir. Seharusnya dia bisa memperkirakan kalau Changmin bukanlah tipe pemaaf seperti adiknya. Changmin terlalu loyal pada Yunho. Dia menganggap musuh Yunho adalah musuhnya. Dan melayani Yunho adalah tujuan hidupnya. Jadi tak mungkin dia yang menolak negosiasi mengusulkan acara seperti ini tanpa tujuan.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, terpaksa dia membereskan sisa masalah ini sendirian. Dia meminta maaf pada tamu yang diundangnya dan meminta mereka untuk tutup mulut sebelum masalah menjadi jelas. Walaupun dengan sedikit memaksa. Dia tak tahu kalau Yunho masih mencari Youngwoong. Jika apa yang dikatakan Youngwoong benar, ia ingin sekali melihat orang yang berhasil menandingi adiknya. Kim Jaejoong eh…, ini pasti sangat menyenangkan untuk di tonton.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang review ini fic perdanaku, ku kira ngak akan ada yang review tulisan ngak jelas ini. Kalau benar FFN ditutup sayang sekali. Kita doakan mudah-mudahan cuma hoak doang.

Thank to: DahsyatNyaff, YunHolic, Youleebitha, Jung Jaehyun, nin nina, Sora, nnoni, kim anna shinotsuke dan silent reader yang membaca fic ini.


	3. Chapter 3

BROKEN SWORD

Disclaimer : tokoh disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, ide cerita dari pemikiran sendiri

Pairing : YunJae, JaeYoona

Rated : T-M

Warning : Komplikasi, banyak Typos bertebaran

Summary : Tak pernah terbayangkan konsekuensi Jaejoong menerima syarat untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. membuatnya dikejar seorang Jendral yang terobsesi membunuhnya, atau begitulah pemikirannya. YunJae

.

.

Happy reading…

.

Sudah dua minggu Jaejoong hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya, lukanya sudah hampir menutup. Tinggal tangannya yang patah masih sakit dan diperban. dia menoleh kesamping adiknya sedang sibuk menumbuk obat. Merasa sedang dipandang, adiknya menoleh menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekati jaejoong dengan membawa obat yang ditumpuknya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu Hyung," tawar adiknya.

Jaejoong menggeleng."Tidak Junsu, dimana Yoona?," matanya mencari-cari keseluruh ruangan. Tapi gadis cantik berkepangnya tak terlihat.

"Dia sedang menjemur pakaian hyung, kau tenang saja, dia sudah bersama kita sekarang,"

Junsu menyibak selimut Jaejoong dan membantunya untuk duduk, melepas pakaian dan perban yang melilit tubuh kakaknya, dia keluar sebentar dan kembali membawa baskom berisi air hangat. Membersihkan tubuh kakaknya yang tak lagi mulus, lalu membalurkan obat yang ditumbuknya dan melilitnya dengan perban lagi. Jaejoong hanya sesekali meringis menahan sakit saat adiknya melakukan kegiatan rutinnya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Aku sudah membeli kereta kuda Hyung. Kita bisa pergi satu minggu lagi setelah kondisimu membaik," ujar Junsu setelah selesai mengobati Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah baikan Su-ie, lebih cepat kita pergi dari sini lebih baik," paksa Jaejoong pada adiknya. Dia sedikit takut pada kejadian yang hampir menimpanya di Hutan. Dia yang seorang laki-laki hampir diperkosa laki-laki. Itu merupakan pukulan berat baginya. Membuat jiwanya sedikit tergoncang. Apalagi Jendral sialan itu sudah berhasil menciumnya dan memberikan tanda ditubuhnya. Untung saja adiknya tak menyadari karena tersamarkan dengan banyaknya luka yang ia dapat saat bertarung.

Meski kehormatan sebagai laki-lakinya selamat tapi dia harus kehilangan tusuk rambut peninggalan ibunya yang berharga. Apa yang akan dikatakan kepada ayahnya saat bertemu kelak jika dia tak bisa menjaga satu-satunya benda yang merupakan kenangan Ibunya yang sudah di surga.

"Tidak Hyung, meski lukamu sudah hampir sembuh tapi kau tak akan kuat menepuh perjalan jauh dengan kondisimu sekarang," ucap Junsu khawatir, baginya yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku punya firasat Su-ie, kalau kita lebih lama disini sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi,"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja hyung. Aku akan melindungimu dan calon kakak ipar, meski aku tak bisa bertarung tapi aku punya teman disini yang akan membantu kita jika ku minta," ucap Junsu lagi menenangkan. Tapi dari raut wajah Jaejoong, Junsu bisa merasa kalau kakaknya ini belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Jika kau bersikeras kita akan pergi lusa, saat perbekalan kita sudah terkumpul." imbuhnya meyakinkan Hyungnya. Mendengar ucapan Junsu, jaejoong sedikit lega tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia menyangsikan ucapan adiknya ini.

Mereka berdua hanya sebatang kara didunia ini. Saat mereka kecil desanya hancur karena perang yang terjadi. Keluarganya pindah mencari tempat yang layak tapi sepertinya perang mengikuti mereka. Satu persatu anggota keluarganya terbunuh. Saat umur 10 tahun ayahnya yang seorang tabib menyelamatkan seorang prajurit yang ditinggal teman-temannya di sisa medan pertempuran. Dari prajurit itulah dia belajar bertarung. Hingga tiga tahun kemudian prajurit itu kembali kenegaranya. Sedangkan adiknya belajar ilmu pengobatan dari ayahnya. Mereka bertiga hidup berpindah-pindah karena perang.

Hingga suatu hari desa yang ditempati mereka dibakar oleh prajurit musuh, semua orang panik dan menyelamatkan diri. Jaejoong dan Junsu terpisah dari ayahnya. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti berlari karena seorang prajurti melihat dan mengejar mereka hingga prajurit itu berhasil menangkap Junsu dan akan membunuhnya. Seolah blank. Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengampil sabit didekatnya dan melemparkannya pada prajurit yang menangkap Junsu. Prajurit itu rubuh seketika menimpa Junsu karena sabit itu menancap didada kirinya. Jaejoong bergetar dan jatuh terduduk menyadari bahwa dia telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi dia juga lega melihat adiknya yang menangis ketakutan dibawah mayat prajurit itu, setidaknya dia tidak kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi.

Sejak saat itu Jaejoong giat berlatih mengasah kemampuanya bertarungnya. Untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Hingga dia tinggal di Toho, dan bertemu dengan Yoona, wanita yang selalu datang pada adiknya karena luka yang didapatnya setiap hari. Melihatnya membuat hati Jaejoong bergerak untuk melindunginya. Karena itu dia mendatangi rumah Yoona dan meminta kakaknya untuk melepaskan Yoona. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau syarat yang disanggupinya membawanya ke situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Junsu senang sekali karena cukup banyak mendapat tanaman obat yang dicarinya dihutan dekat tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Ini cukup untuk persediaan Hyungnya selama perjalanan sebelum mencapai tujuan mereka, Negara Bolero. Dari arah lain dia melihat Yoona yan berjalan cepat sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang. Junsu mempercepat jalannya. Dan mencari Yoona setelah sampai dirumah. Dia menemukan Yoona yang sedang meringkuk di teras belakang.

"Dia mencariku Junsu. Youngwoong dan anak buahnya mencariku. Aku takut dia membawaku kerumah lagi," ucap Yoona ditengah tangis ketakutannya. Dia semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya seperti bola. Junsu mendekatinya dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan meski awalnya sempat ragu.

"Ssst…, tenanglah Noona, kau aman disini," Yoona mendongak menatap Junsu dengan mata merahnya yang berlinang air mata. Ia memeluk Junsu seperti mencari perlindungan. Junsu mengusap punggungnya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan pada kekasih Hyungnya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," pinta Junsu yang melihat Yoona sudah tenang di pelukannya.

"Saat aku ke pasar aku melihat Youngwoong yang menanyakan keberadaanku pada orang-orang. Salah satu anak buahnya melihat dan mengejarku. Untung mereka jauh jadi aku bisa melarikan diri secepatnya…,"

Keesokan harinya Junsu memastikan ucapan Yoona dengan pergi ke pasar. Tapi diluar dugaan banyak prajurit anak buah Youngwoong berkeliaran tidak hanya dipasar tapi diseluruh tempat yang dilaluinya. Bahkan di gerbang perbatasan. Mengecek satu persatu orang yang keluar masuk kota. Dia kembali kerumah dengan wajah lemas. Dilihatnya Hyungnya sedang disisir oleh Yoona sambil bersenda gurau.

"Noona, kemasi barang-barang kita, malam ini kita pergi ke rumah temanku," tanpa bertanya Yoona segera kedalam, membereskan keperluan yang akan dibawa mereka. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu dari wajah kesal Junsu. Kalau kakaknya memang sedang mencarinya.

"Ada apa Junsu?," tanya Jaejoong yang memang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Youngwoong sedang mencari Yoona, dia menyuruh anak buahnya mengecek rumah satu persatu untuk menemukan persembunyian kita. Masalah waktu mereka akan kemari. Si brengsek itu tak menepati janjinya," umpat Junsu padahal saat ia menjemput Yoona dari rumahnya. Youngwoong tersenyum melepas kepergian mereka seperti orang yang hutangnya baru saja lunas. Dan menyuruhnya untuk tak membawanya kesana lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah ingin kerumah temanmu. Bukankah akan membuatnya kena masalah, lebih baik kita pergi secepatnya dari sini," heran Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa hyung, mereka menjaga gerbang kota. Lagipula Youngwoong tidak akan berani menggeledah rumah perdana menteri," Jaejoong bisa melihat seringai mengejek saat Junsu mengatakan itu. Seperti bilang 'kau terlalu meremehkanku' pada Youngwoong meski orangnya tak berada disini.

Mereka bertiga dengan selamat sampai kekediaman perdana menteri dan ditempatkan di paviliun jauh dari rumah utama. Junsu menyuruh temannya, Hyukjae. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan sebisa mungkin mencari jalan untuk keluar dari kota tanpa tertangkap. Sudah tiga hari tak ada kemajuan. Satu-satunya yang mengalami kemajuan hanyalah Jaejoong. Lukanya sudah hampir sembuh. Perban ditangannya juga sudah dilepas hanya dia sebisa mungkin menghindari tangan kanannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berat.

"Aku tak tahu alasan Youngwoong mencari Yoona tapi beberap hari ini aku melihatnya selalu keluar masuk ke istana timur," Hyukjae membeberkan hasil penyelidikannya.

"Bukankah disana tempat orang Shinki tinggal sementara, sebelum pernikahan antara pangeran Shinki dan tuan putri berlangsung?," tanya Junsu heran.

"Ya, tapi orangku tak bisa masuk kedalam. Penjagaannya terlalu ketat. Jadi dia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Youngwoong disana," timpal temannya lagi.

Dari hasil yang didapat, Yoongwoong memang mencari Yoona, dia menanyakan pada orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengan Yoona, tak jarang dia menggunakan kekerasan untuk menanyakannya karena menganggap mereka berbohong dan menyembunyikan Yoona. Empat gerbang utama menuju kota sudah di awasi Youngwoong. Jika mereka lewat hutan banyak jurang curam yang tak mungkin dilalui Yoona. Mungkin satu-satunya lewat sungai yang jarang digunakan lagi karena pernah tiba-tiba meluap dan karena transportasi darat yang sudah rapi dan lebih berkembang. Hyukjae akan meminta pada anak buahnya mengecek besok jika jalur itu aman.

Waktu semakin malam tapi Hyukjae masih di paviliun enggan kembali ke kediaman utama seperti ada yang masih ingin disampaikan, setelah berpikir lama dia menatap dalam Yoona yang sedang duduk didekat Jaejoong, Yoona menjadi gugup ditatap seperti itu. Tapi kegugupannya berubah menjadi cemas, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan tiba-tiba saja airmatanya keluar saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Eunyuk.

"Ibumu sakit Yoona. Setiap hari dia disiksa Youngwoong karena tak bisa menemukanmu,"

"Omma…," Yoona terisak memanggil nama ibunya yang kini semakin menderita. Saat Junsu menjemputnya dia menawari Ibunya untuk ikut pergi dari rumah yang seperti neraka itu. Tapi ibunya menolak karena dia bilang kehidupannya ada disana. Kalau tahu begini dulu dia akan memaksa ibunya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Apa kau bisa membawanya kemari?," tanya Junsu yang kasihan pada Yoona. Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Yoona dengan memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Eunyuk menggeleng lemah "Karena terus di siksa kesehatan beliau semakin buruk setiap harinya. Keadaannya begitu lemah sampai tak bisa berdiri atau berjalan lagi. Ditambah pasukan Shinki dan pasukan Youngwoong yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumahnya. Akan sangat sulit mengeluarkannya tanpa tertangkap,"

"Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin menemui Ibuku…," Yoona berdiri ingin ketempat Ibunya berada tapi lengannya dicekal oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan bodoh Yoona, mereka hanya ingin menangkapmu. Ibumu pasti kuat…,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam disini sementara Ibuku disiksa, bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhnya," tangis Yoona semakin pecah. Dan meronta-ronta dari pegangan Jaejoong.

"Mereka tidak akan membunuhnya karena mereka membutuhkannya untuk menangkapmu. Bukankah beliau berpesan agar kau tak melihat kebelakang, ke masalalumu lagi. Sekarang keluargamu hanya aku dan Jae-hyung," dengan berkata begitu Junsu bukannya tak peduli atau menganggap mati Ibu Yoona hanya saja saat menjemput Yoona, ibunya bekata seperti itu setelah menolak ikut keduanya. Dia hanya mengingatkan Yoona kalau dia mengiyakan omongan ibunya waktu itu.

"Tidak, tidak…, Aku ingin Ibu…Ibu…, Ibu…," Yoona semakin terisak dan berteriak dia mengguncang-nguncang tangan jaejoong yang berusaha memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuknya.

"Jaejoong bawa ibuku kemari kumohon, aku ingin Ibuku, aku ingin Ibuku. Bawa dia kemari."

Yoona pingsang setelah tak kuat menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Kenapa dia tak pernah beruntung di dunia ini seperti yang lainnya.

Setelah meletakkan Yoona di futon dan menyelimutinya. Jaejoong menghampiri Eunyuk dan Junsu yang terlihat berpikir.

"Apa hubungannya ini dengan Shinki, hingga mereka juga terlibat dalam pencarian Yoona, ini tak masuk akal. Mereka mencari Yoona seperti pernah mencoba membunuh orang mereka saja," ujar Junsu sedikit emosi. Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih tentang penyebab masalah yang tak masuk akal ini.

DEG

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia seolah sadar kenapa orang Shinki bisa terlibat.

"Ini salahku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Youngwoong bersekutu dengan Shinki. Mereka tak mencari Yoona tapi mencariku,"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung,"

"Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal. Aku bertarung dengan Jendral Jung hingga seperti ini. Dia pasti dendam karena aku melarikan diri dan menusuknya dari belakang, tapi aku…," suara Jaejoong bergetar

Sejak awal tujuan Jaejoong menerima tawaran Youngwoong hanya untuk membebaskan Yoona tidak lebih. Dia juga melukai Jendral Jung karena Jendral itu lebih dulu menyerangnya. Tapi setelah pertempuran pertama mereka Jendral itu selalu menjadikannya target serangan pedangnya. Seolah tidak akan puas sebelum melihatnya mati. Dan itu memang terbukti. Apa seharusnya dulu dia tak menerima tawaran Youngwoong dan membawa lari Yoona saja sehingga dia tak perlu bertemu dengan Jendral gila itu. Tapi ia ingin menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab.

"Sst…, tenanglah Hyung," Junsu memeluk kakaknya. Meski Jaejoong pintar bertarung, dia hanya menggunakan kemampuannya saat terdesak. Mereka bahkan memilih melarikan diri jika ada pilihan. Membuat mereka tersamarkan dan tidak menonjol. Meski kadang Junsu mengakuinya sebagai tindakan pengecut. Tapi sejauh ini mereka bisa selamat berkat itu.

"Tidak bisa Su, mungkin jendral Jung mencari Youngwoong karena tak tahu aku menggantikannya. Saat dia tahu, dia mengancam Youngwoong untuk melacak keberadaanku dengan mencari Yoona. Kita harus pergi dari sini Su,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ibu Yoona?," meski tadi Junsu berkata kasar tapi tak dipungkirinya dia merasa cemas pada Ibu Yoona.

"Mungkin dia hanya bertahan beberapa hari. Penyakit dalamnya sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuh dan Youngwoong tak memberikannya obat. Sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya," timpal Hyukjae menambahkan kalau keputusan Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya anak buah Hyukjae menyelidiki jalur sungai. Ternyata disana masih ada kapal yang beroprasi meski hanya jam tertentu saja untuk mengangkut hasil bumi dari desa kecil di ujung sungai. Penjagaannya juga tak seketak digerbang utama, mereka hanya mengawasi dan berkeliling sebentar di tepi sungai kemudian pergi. Tanpa menunggu waktu mereka akan pergi sebelum subuh, menumpang kapal orang yang mengantarkan sayuran ke pasar. Jaejoong berusaha membujuk Yoona untuk menyetujui rencana ini meski awalnya ia menolak dan ingin menolong ibunya, tapi akhirnya ia mengiyakannya. Jaejoong tersenyum meski ia merasa bersalah tak bisa membawa Ibu Yoona bersama mereka. Tapi pergi dari sini adalah hal terpenting saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku tak bisa pergi bersamamu,"

Yoona mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Matanya berkaca-kaca membayangkan dia tak akan bisa lagi menyisir rambut yang kadang membuatnya iri karena begitu halus dan lembut ditangannya, tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus padanya, tak bisa mendengarkan lagi kata-kata menenangkan yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Yoona membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan menahan isakan yang hampir keluar.

Selama ini Jaejoong selalu memeluknya saat ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Selalu menolongnya saat ada masalah, Jaejoong selalu ada di depannya untuk melindunginya. Sekarang sudah saatnya dia menghadapi masalahnya sendiri tanpa harus bergantung pada Jaejoong. Melihatnya sekarat waktu itu membuatnya bersumpah untuk tak lagi berlindung di balik punggung Jaejoong. Dia begitu khawatir pada keselamat Ibunya dan dia tak mau memaksa Jaejoong untuk membawa Ibunya. Dia akan berusaha sendiri dengan kemampuannya. Kalau dialah yang diinginkan kakaknya maka dia akan mendatangi dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jika beruntung dia mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Ibunya dan kembali pada Jaejoong. Dia tak tahu saja kalau pikiran naifnya hanya membawa kekasihnya kejalan yang lebih gelap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Internet di daerahku trobel jadi g' bisa up-date kemaren2. Cerita ini akan sedikit berat dan hubungan Yunjae akan berjalan lambat selambat modem sm**tfr**n ku. Karena cerita perang tentu ada death charanya meski bukan tokoh utama. Terima kasih sarannya. Semoga tulisan ini sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Dan jangan sungkan memberi kritik dan saran karena akan membantu sekali dalam perbaikan tulisanku kedepannya. Terima kasih buat yang men-review, follow, fav dan reader yang membaca tulisanku.


	4. Chapter 4

BROKEN SWORD

Disclaimer : tokoh disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, ide cerita dari pemikiran Popoe sendiri

Pairing : YunJae, JaeYoona

Rated : T-M

Warning : Komplikasi, banyak typo's bertebaran, kata kasar dan perbuatan yang tak patut ditiru.

Summary : Tak pernah terbayangkan konsekuensi Jaejoong menerima syarat untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. membuatnya dikejar seorang Jendral yang terobsesi membunuhnya, atau begitulah pemikirannya. YunJae

.

Di chapter ini jangan benci Yunho dan Changmin bencilah saya yang menulis cerita ini.

Happy reading…

.

Jaejoong ingin berteriak saat tak menemukan Yoona di rumah Youngwoong, seharusnya ia bisa membaca pikiran Yoona dan tidak lengah hanya karena kekasihnya itu berjanji untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia sudah bicara pada Junsu untuk menunggunya di desa pinggir sungai, Junsu hanya menurut karena jika ia memaksa ikut hanya akan menjadi tambahan beban untuk kakaknya. Di rumah Youngwoong hanya ada pembantunya dan dua prajurit didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Jae-hyung," Jaejoong menoleh melihat Hyukjae didepannya.

"Bagaimana Junsu?," tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia sudah berangkat dengan kapal, dia berpesan agar aku membantumu,"

"Tidak untuk kali ini, kami sudah banyak menerima bantuanmu, biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bukankan kau harus ke istana?, nanti malam akan digelar pernikahan putri. Sebagai anak perdana menteri kau harus datang dalam pesta pernikahan kerajaan,"

"Kau benar Hyung setelah ini aku akan kesana, sebenarnya aku tahu dimana Yoona berada, tapi aku tak bisa menyusupkan anak buahku kesana karena disamping penjagaanya ketat aku juga tak bisa membahayakan perjanjian kita dengan Shinki jika sampai anak buahku tertangkap," ucapnya sedikit bersalah.

"Istana timur, eh…?," tebak jaejoong yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

.

Sejak tadi Jaejoong mengawasi Istana timur mencari celah untuk masuk. Ternyata bangunan kompleks Istana timur begitu besar dan luas meski tak seluas Istana utama. Jika dia menyelinap perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencari keberadaan Yoona ditambah menghindari prajurit yang berjaga. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho lewat gerbang depan. Berbicara baik-baik padanya agar melepaskan Yoona. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat prajurit didepan gerbang langsung menyuruhnya masuk setelah dia menyebutkan namanya. Prajurit yang mengantarkannya bilang kalau tuannya menunggunya di paviliun utama. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum masuk ke pintu yang sudah dibuka oleh prajurit yang mengantarnya. Dia tak boleh takut dan harus kuat.

"Duduklah Jae," perintah Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaligrafi yang ditulisnya. Jaejoong duduk didepannya dengan enggan. Yunho berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dan Jaejoong tak suka itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi hingga aku ingin menyeretmu kemari dari tempat persembunyianmu," ujar Yunho santai. Tangannya masih memegang kuas meski dirinya tak lagi melirik kertas didepannya. Pandangannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, kalau begitu aku tak perlu berbasa-basi. Dimana Yoona?," ujar Jaejoong tak sabaran.

"Jangan terburu-buru Jae, menunggumu membuatku lapar," Yunho menepuk tangannya dua kali, beberapa pelayan masuk membersihkan mejanya dari kertas kaligrafi dan mengantinya dengan berbagai makanan yang begitu harum.

"Makanlah aku tak tahu kesukaanmu tapi semua ini makanan kesukaanku," Yunho tertawa tak terintimidasi dengan tatapan sengit Jaejoong sejak tadi. Dia menerima mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi dari pelayan. Saat akan mengambil lauk Jaejoong menggebrak meja hingga membuat makanan diatasnya bergetar dan berceceran."Ku bilang dimana kau menyembunyikan Yoona brengsek!," Yunho meletakkan mangkuknya dengan keras.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbaik hati padamu karena aku tahu kau belum makan sejak pagi dan terus mengintai tempat ini. Tapi kau membuat moodku buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk," ujarnya dengan kesal. Matanya berkilat tajam kepada orang yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Aku tak peduli dengan moodmu. Karena tujuanku kesini untuk membawa Yoona kembali," timpal Jaejoong tak kalah kesal. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua masalah yang silih berganti menimpanya.

Mendadak Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong pelan, "Kau tak mungkin berfikir aku akan melepaskan kekasihmu semudahah itukan?, setelah susah payah aku menangkapnya," bisiknya tepat di telinga Jaejoong dengan seduktif. Jaejoong segera menepis tangan Yunho dan mundur menghindar. Dia merasa aneh saat nafas Yunho mengenai telinganya yang sensitif.

"Ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yoona. Yang kau cari akukan?, Lepaskan dia," ujar Jaejoong lagi meledak. Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Yunho. Dihiraukannya pandangan dingin yang mengarah padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat, aku ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikanku pada tubuhmu," Jaejoong kaget, bayangan dihutan saat Yunho hampir menyentuhnya berkelebat di pikirannya. Apakah pengorbanan ini setimpal dengan kebebasan Yoona?.

"Kalau kau tak mau pasti kekasihmu itu mau menggantikanmu," raut muka Jaejoong mengeras. Dipejamkan matanya untuk berfikir. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Yunho lagi.

"Bagaimana Jae?,"

Dan seringai Yunho semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Ia berkorban lagi untuk gadisnya.

Rasanya begitu sakit dan perih apalagi saat tubuhnya ditusuk berulang kali seperti tanpa ampun. Beberapa kali yunho menusuknya dengan kuat seperti ingin menembusnya. Tak jarang dia juga begitu pelan seperti ingin melihatnya tersiksa karena kesakitan. Kulit putihnya sudah ternoda dengan warna hitam. Membentuk pola kupu-kupu yang cukup besar di dada kanannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya di seprei yang dia tiduri. Mulutnya terkatup rapat tidak membiarkan teriakan keluar dari bibirnya meski kadang terdengan rintihan tertahannya yang menahan sakit. Air matanya mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia bersyukur dengan kesakitan ini. Meski seumur hidupnya dia akan membawa tanda ini tapi setidaknya ia tak kehilangan kesuciannya. Ya Jung Yunho membuat tanda kepemilikannya. Sebuah tato kupu-kupu indah yang tak bisa ia hapus.

.

Kemarin Yunho tak mengadiri pesta pernikahan antara putri kerajaan ini dan Pangeran KangIn. Dia dan bawahannya juga tak andil dalam menjaga keamanan pesta. Mereka di Istana juga karena ingin beristirahat memulihkan tenaga dan menunggu prajuritnya yang sakit bisa membaik setidaknya kuat untuk perjalanan ke Shinki yang begitu jauh. Beberapa hari lagi mereka akan siap untuk pulang, perbekalan juga sudah lengkap. Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka menampakkan Changmin yang masuk.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya menemui Yoona,"

"Ya," jawab Yunho tak peduli.

"Kupikir kau akan menidurinya Hyung. Bermain dengannya sampai bosan baru melepaskannya. Ini terlalu mudah untuknya," ujar Changmin sedikit kecewa. Dia ingin sebuah pertunjukan yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya di Toho.

Yunho memiringkan bibirnya. Menyeringai."Kau tak mengharapkanku untuk memaksanya tidur denganku lagikan Changmin-ah, dimana harga dirimu sebagai lelaki?,"

Changmin mencibir mendengarnya "Lalu apa rencanamu, Hyung?, membebaskannya?,"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya karena kesal. Yunho malah tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku bukan pria pemurah Changmin-ah, tentu saja tidak," ujarnya tegas, " Aku akan membuat hidupnya menderita. Menyaksikan sendiri orang yang dikasihinya pergi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia akan datang padaku memohon seperti pelacur untuk ku tiduri, dan setelah itu aku akan membuangnya seperti sampah hingga dia merasa terhina dan lebih memilih mati," ucapnya pasti penuh dendam.

Changmin bisa melihat mata Yunho berkilat marah. Dan Changmin menyukainya. Changmin menyukai aura Yunho yang gelap, licik, tanpa ampun dan menhalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya, menyukai mata Yunho yang menghitam karena amarah, raut mukanya yang mengeras dan ekpresi puasnya setelah berhasil menghancurkan seseorang. Changmin selalu mengagumi Yunho karena menjadi tokoh antagonis jauh lebih seru dan menantang.

"Wow…, kedengarannya luar biasa Hyung. Ku pikir kau mencarinya karena tertarik padanya bukan untuk balas dendam," raut wajah Changmi berganti cerah. Ini diluar dugaan.

"Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu untuk mewujudkannya Hyung?," tambahnya tersenyum senang.

"Tugasmu begitu mudah Changmin-ah," Yunho ikut tersenyum. Ia mengambil sesuatu dilaci lemarinya pada Changmin.

"Berikan ini pada Yoona…,"

Dan malam itu Changmin ingin hari cepat berganti. Dia sudah menyusun ulang rencana Yunho. Sekali tepuk tidak hanya dua lalat yang akan mati tapi tiga. Terlebih dahulu dia harus menemui Youngwoong. Pemegang kunci keberhasilannya. Dia begitu bersemangat untuk ini. Saatnya permainan dimulai…

Tanpa Changmin ketahui sebenarnya Yunho memang tertarik pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin menidurinya saat itu juga dan mempraktekkan apa yang selalu dia impikan setiap malam. Hanya saja ia begitu kesal pada Jaejoong. Membuat gairahnya hilang tertutupi amarah. Bagaimana mungkin bekas luka yang ia torehkan bisa tak berbekas dikulit putihnya?, padahal Yunho belum membiarkan bekas luka didadanya yang ia dapat mengering. Semudah itukah Jaejoong menghapusnya tanpa merasa apa-apa?. Karena itulah ia meninggalkan jejak pemanen di tubuh Jaejoong. Bukti kepemilikannya. Yang akan Jaejoong bawa sampai mati. Dia akan memastikan kalau Jaejoong akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal karena berani berurusan dengannya dan melupakannya.

.

Jaejoong sudah menemui Yoona, dia senang kalau kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Terlebih dia tadi sempat diajak Yoona menemui Ibunya. Jaejoong bersyukur kalau ibu Yoona selamat dan terawat meski dia tak yakin ibu Yoona bisa sembuh tapi setidaknya dia bisa bahagia di hari-hari menjelang ajalnya bersama anaknya. Oleh karena itu dia tidak bisa secepatnya pergi dari sini. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkan ibu Yoona untuk kedua kali. Tapi tinggal disini terlalu lama juga berbahaya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Yunho untuknya.

Yoona bilang Yunho-lah yang menyelamatkan ia dan ibunya dari Youngwoong. Padahal Jaejoong tahu benar kalau Yunho dalang dibalik semua ini. Apa dia harus mengikuti permainan Yunho atau bicara yang sebenarnya pada Yoona?. Semua penuh resiko. Jaejooong harus berhati-hati agar tak salah langkah jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengamati.

Karena terlalu larut dengan pikiranya Jaejoong baru sadar kalau dia tersesat. Dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri tak ada penjaga yang melintas. Dia berbalik arah dan berjalan tapi menemukan lorong yang bercabang. Dia bingung kemana jalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dia memutuskan berjalan lurus tapi ternyata instingnya salah. Dia malah sampai ke aula ingin berbalik arah lagi tapi kilatan sesuatu mencegahnya dan seolah menariknya masuk.

'Cantik'

Itulah pertama kali yang melintas dari bibir Jaejoong saat melihatnya. Pedang tipis panjang yang berukuran sedang. Punya dua mata pedang masing-masing disisinya dengan ukiran sayap ditengahnya. Gagangnya polos dengan lekukan sederhana. Begitu ringan digenggamannya. Seperti angin tapi berbahaya karena salah sedikit tak hanya melukai lawannya tapi bisa melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Indah bukan?," Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya melihat Yunho yang berada disampingnya. Dia tak sadar kalau laki-laki ini masuk.

"Pedang ini bernama 'Twin Wings' aku mendapatkannya kemarin dari TONE, tapi sayang sekali pedang ini hanya hiasan tak berguna," Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Pedang yang tak bisa untuk berperang meski seindah apapun berarti sampah tak berguna," Yunho lalu mengambil pedang diujung ruangan. Pedang besar meski tak sebesar golok, lurus, dan lancip diujung. Panjangnya seperut orang dewasa. Gagang dan pedangnya penuh tulisan aneh dan keseluruhan pedangnya perwarna putih. "Ini pedang kebanggaanku, aku jarang membawanya berperang kecuali untuk perang besar. 'Red Sword'."

"Red sword?," Jaejoong membeo tanpa sadar. Bukankah terdengar aneh menamai pedang putih itu dengan sebutan pedang merah. Pandangannya tak lepas mengamati pedang yang kelihatannya berat tapi seperti ringan di genggam Yunho.

"Ya, saat aku membawa pedang ini berperang warnanya akan berubah merah,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang percaya dongeng Jendral Jung, tak ada pedang yang berubah seperti itu di dunia ini," dengus Jaejoong meremehkan. Tawa dingin keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Tapi pedang ini memang berubah merah Jae, seluruh warna putihnya terganti dengan warna darah dari orang-orang yang aku bantai. Begitu indah." Saat menceritakan itu Jaejoong merasa Yunho begitu bangga dan puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Kau begitu senang membunuh, apa kau tak pernah berpikir nasip orang yang ditinggalkan mereka?," tanya jaejoong emosi.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan mereka. Aku bahkan tak mengenal mereka," jawab Yunho santai.

"Setidaknya pikirkan kalau orang yang begitu berharga bagimu mati karena seorang psikopat haus darah sepertimu, kau pasti akan merasa kehilangan."

"Aku tak punya orang yang berharga, bagiku itu hanya menjadi kelemahan untukku," ucap Yunho dingin. Ia meletakkan kembali pedangnya ke tempat semula.

"Kau salah mereka akan menjadi kekuatan untukmu menghadapi apapun,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoona?, bukankah karenanya kau tak bisa berkutik didepanku?, bahkan kau begitu patuh padaku," Yunho tersenyum menang. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong seperti ingin menciumnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya menghindar. Dan sekali lagi Yunho tertawa karena itu. Dia berbalik ingin pergi dari ruangan ini saat suara Jaejoong menggema lantang.

"Aku bertambah kuat. Selama ini aku selalu bersembunyi dan lari. Sekarang aku akan menghadapi semuanya dengan berani. Termasuk menghadapimu yang seorang jendral. Karena Yoona aku jadi merasa berarti dan punya tujuan hidup,"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Jaejoong."Kita lihat saja Jae apa kau bisa melindungi kekasihmu itu," dengan itu Yunho pergi. Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat punggung Yunho dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Changmin bersiul-siul sepanjang koridor tadi dia sudah membuat umpan pada Doongwook laki-laki yang begitu dibencinya. Changmin tahu Doongwook yang merupakan pangeran kedua begitu benci dengan Yunho dan akan membuat Yunho merasa kesal. Termasuk dengan cara merebut mainan baru Yunho. Changmin terkekeh. Sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemput Doongwook orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya sebelum dia dikhianatinya dengan kejam. Oh… karena sangking senangnya dia tak menyadari kalau dia sudah berada di depan kamar Yoona. Gadis malang yang akan menjadi korban kesadisannya.

.

.

Yunho memandang Changmin yang begitu tampak bahagia. Biasanya orang kepercayaannya itu tak menyukai acara jamuan formal seperti ini. Dia akan bosan dan menguap. Apalagi jamuan makan malam ini akan lama karena memperingati pernikahan pangeran dan putri kedua kerajaan. Sebenarnya Yunho malas kemari, dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaejoong meski hanya tatapan tajam dan kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pintu istana yang terbuka tiba-tiba gaduh. Banyak derap kaki yang masuk dalam Istana dengan terburu-buru. Yunho bisa melihat Yesung menyeret Yoona yang berantakan dan menangis dengan paksa. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Yoona ke depan singgasana Raja.

"Gadis jalang ini telah membunuh kakakku!," ucap Yesung lantang.

"Aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak sengaja ku mohon bebaskan aku," Yoona menangis semakin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Dia hanya mermaksud membela diri.

Yesung menjambak Yoona tanpa ampun,"Jelas-jelas kau membunuh kakakku. Cepat mengaku!,"

Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia yang seharusnya korban disini. Laki-laki itu datang kekamarnya dan memaksa Yoona untuk melayaninya. Dia yang saat itu panik berusaha melarikan diri dengan menghujamkan tusuk rambut yang digenggamnya. Tusuk rambut milik Jaejoong yang ditemukan tergeletak di lantai dekat kamarnya saat berjalan ke kamar ibunya. Tusuk rambut yang pernah dimintanya pada Jaejoong tapi ditolak karena satu-satunya peninggalan Ibunya. Dia ingin mencoba memakainya sebelum mengembalikannya pada Jaejoong, sebelum laki-laki asing itu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Hanya saja dia tak mengira kalau tusuk rambut itu sudah dilumuri racun mematikan.

"Lepaskan dia pangeran. Tenangkan dirimu. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik," tutur Raja menghentikan penyiksaan yang terjadi didepannya. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya menurun derastis. Meski begitu ia ingin menikmati jamuan ini untuk putrinya tercinta. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa santai barang sejenak.

"Kau menyuruhku tenang sementara kakakku dibunuh orang tua, apa jangan-jangan kau yang menyuruh gadis ini untuk membunuh kakakku," tuduh Yesung geram. Mata tajamnya berkilat merah menatap Raja tanpa takut.

"Jaga ucapanmu pangeran!," geram Siwon memperingatkan. Dia tak mau negoisasi yang sudah disepakati gagal karena pangerannya tak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

Yesung siap meledak lagi, tapi Changmin sudah berdiri kedepan singgasana dan berkomentar

"Tenangkan dirimu Pangeran, kau tak boleh menuduh tanpa bukti. Raja Toho benar kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan pikiran jernih. Emosi hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan," ujar Changmin sok bijak.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Sebenarnya saat awal dia kaget kenapa Yoona bisa diseret sampai kemari. Padahal rencananya dia ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Jaejoong dengan memfitnah Yoona yang telah menusuknya, tapi sepertinya Changmin punya rencana yang jauh lebih hebat darinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Yoona-shi,?" Changmin menghampiri Yoona yang terduduk dilantai dan menopangnya dengan kedua tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Yoona yang masih bergetar hanya bisa mengangguk membalas ucapannya.

"Kau mengenalnya Changmin," heran Yesung. Setelah putus dengan kakaknya Changmin begitu cuek pada orang lain kecuali Yunho. Apakah Changmin tertarik pada gadis ini?.

"Ya, Dia adik Youngwoong, panglima perang yang berhasil menandingi Jendral Jung," ucapnya lagi terdengar sarkatik. Yesung yang mendengarnya menjadi maklum kenapa Changmin bisa mengenal gadis ini. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yunho tak ada yang Changmin lewati.

"Aku ingat, tadi aku sempat melihat kakakku bersama Youngwoong di halaman paviliun kami," Yesung lalu menoleh kebelakang memanggil pengawal setia Dongwook.

"Benar pangeran, panglima Yoongwoong-lah yang mengantar pangeran Dongwook ke kamar gadis ini dan menyuruh kami berjaga di luar," ujar pengawal Dongwook. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Yesung."Tapi karena suara teriakan pangeran Dongwook kami bergegas masuk dan sudah mendapati tubuhnya terbujur kaku menimpa gadis ini," tambahnya lagi menunjuk Yoona.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa, kenapa namaku disebut-sebut," sangkal Youngwoong yang juga ikut dalam jamuan, ia duduk tepat disamping keluarga kerajaan."Aku hanya berbaik hati mengantar pangeran Doongwook yang ingin menemui adikku,"

Changmin mendekati Youngwoong yang suadah berdiri dari duduk, menahan senyum sebelum memulai bertanya," Kenapa pangeran Doongwook ingin menemui adikmu?,"

"Aku tak tahu. Ia hanya memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke tempat adikku,"

"Kau tak bertanya?,"

"Itu bukan urusanku," Youngwoong bersedekap tak peduli. Changmin berdehem menyamarkan tawanya yang hampir keluar.

"Bukankah ini aneh, seorang kakak mengantarkan seseorang yang asing ke kamar adiknya malam-malam tanpa bertanya tujuannya, apa kau memang disuruh Doongwook atau…" Changmin terlihat menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum ia mencondongkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Youngwoong. "Kau yang menawarkan adikmu untuknya," lirihnya meski masih bisa terdengar banyak orang.

Semua kaget mendengar perkataan Changmin kecuali Yunho tentunya,"Doongwook terkenal suka bermain dengan wanita, dia pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan adikmu yang cantik ini. Lagi pula dari mana Doongwook mengenal Yoona jika kau sendiri tak memberitahunya," lanjutnya menyudutkan.

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?,"

"Entahlah, untuk membunuhnya mungkin," ucap Changmin dengan nada main-main.

Yoongwoong yang semakin geram ingin memukul muka Changmin tapi tangannya digenggam oleh Pangeran mahkota Toho. Mencegahnya.

"Bukankan tadi anda bilang untuk tidak menuduh tanpa bukti Changmin-shi, jelas-jelas Yoona-lah yang membunuh pangeran Doongwook. Seharusnya kau menanyainya bukan malah menyudutkan panglima Youngwoong,"

"Maafkan aku pangeran aku hanya merasa ada yang janggal," ucapnya tanpa niat.

Changmin menghampiri Yoona yang sekarang sedikit tenang meski tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ini pengalaman membunuhnya pertama kali tentu perasaannya kalut apalagi dia membunuh seorang pangeran kerajaan. Dia semakin sedih membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya. Dan bertambah sedih lagi jika dia akan dipisahkan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tak bersalah Changmin-shi, pria itu tiba-tiba saja ingin memperkosaku, aku hanya mempertahankan diri untuk lari. aku tak sengaja menusuknya, Aku tak tahu kalau tusuk rambut itu beracun, aku tak bersalah, aku tak bersalah!," sambil berurai airmata Yoona mengucapkan kata-kata yang memilukan itu.

"Tusuk rambut?, kau membunuh pangeran Doongwook hanya dengan sebuah tusuk rambut?," Changmin pura-pura terkejut menaikkan nada suaranya tapi itu berhasil membuat Yoona ketakutan lagi dan menunduk takut.

"Aku menemukan ini tertancap didada Dongwook meski tak cukup dalam sepertinya tusuk rambut ini telah dilumuri racun mematikan," ujar Yesung sambil menyerahkan tusuk rambut yang sudah terbungkus sapu tangan kepada Changmin.

"Apa ini milikmu Yoona-shi?,"

"Ti… tidak," dengan ragu Yoona menjawabnya.

"Lalu milik siapa ini?," Yoona terdiam kaku, dia tak mungkin mengatakan tusuk rambut itu milik Jaejoong. Dia tak ingin Jaejoong kena masalah lagi karenanya.

"I… it… itu mi… milikku," gagap Yoona dia tak pernah berbohong dihadapan orang sebanyak ini.

Changmin meraih dagu Yoona lembut dan menatap mata Yoona mencari kepastian, orang yang ada disana pasti langsung tahu kalau Yoona berbohong. Penipu yang payah.

Tangan Changmin mengelus pipi Yoona pelan," Kau tak perlu takut mengatakannya Yoona-shi, siapa pemilik tusuk rambut ini?,"

"Itu… Itu…," Yoona panik. Bagaimana ini, meski Changmin berkata lembut tapi Yoona merasa terdesak dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"Apa itu milik Youngwoong," ucapan Changmin membuat Yoona melebarkan matanya menatap Changmin langsung.

"Apa maksutnya ini, jangan bicara sembarangan," ucap Youngwoong tak terima. Sudah cukup ia mendengar kata-kata omong kosong dari seorang Shinki seperti Changmin.

"Ya, Kakak memberikan tusuk rambut itu padaku sore tadi," ucap Yoona pasti, dia berhasil menjadi pembohong handal dalam waktu singkat.

"Jangan berbohong wanita busuk, aku tak pernah memberikanmu apapun," Youngwoong dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman pangeran mahkota pada tangannya dan akan memukul Yoona, jika saja changmin tak mencegahnya dan mendorong Youngwoong sampai terjengkang di lantai. Sesuatu jatuh saat ia dengan kepayahan berdiri. Yesung yang melihatnya mengambil kantong yang jatuh dibawah kaki Youngwoong.

"Ini koin emas mata uang Shinki, apa kau menjual adikmu pada kakakku?, adikmu yang tak tahu apa-apa akan berusaha melarikan diri, dan karena benda itu satu-satunya yang dimiliki untuk mempertahankan diri maka adikmu akan menggunakannya, cerdik dan licik sekali kau," desis Yesung marah.

koin emas ini sangat langka di Toho ataupun negara jajahan mereka. Dinegaranya pun hanya kalangan atas saja yang memilikinya karena terbuat dari mas murni dan nilainya sangat tinggi jika ditukarkan. Besar kemungkinan kalau Dongwooklah yang memberikannya. Karena Yesung tahu Doogwook, kakaknya suka menghamburkan uang demi mendapat kesenangannya.

"Kakakmu memberiku karena berterima kasih, untuk menghormati kakakmu aku tak boleh menolak pemberiannya,"

"Pembohong, dia berbohong," teriak Yoona," Bukankah ini bukan kali pertama kau melakukannya padaku?, menjualku pada teman-temanmu yang busuk itu!," tunjuk Yoona histeris pada sekumpulan petinggi militer di Toho. Orang yang ditunjuk hanya diam tertunduk. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sepenjuru aula. Apalagi tak ada orang yang menyangkal omongan Yoona. Membuat Youngwoong was-was dan merasa terjepit.

"Jangan percaya dengan ular betina ini. Dia hanya ingin menjatuhkanku."

Semua orang kembali berbisik kali ini lebih keras. Membuat Youngwoong panik karena sepertinya tak ada yang mempercayainya. Karena kalut tanpa diduga Youngwoong menarik tubuh Yoona dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil, mengarahkannya didepan leher Yoona. Dia memeluk Yoona dari belakang dan mundur beberapa langkah menjaga jarak dari orang-orang.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan membunuhnya," ancam Youngwoong apalagi beberapa tamu yang tadi duduk memperhatikan mulai berdiri, waspada. Termasuk Yunho, ia merasa was-was kalau Yoona akan mati dan rencananya tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh Youngwoong, cepat jatuhkan pisaumu, kalau kau merasa benar kau tak perlu takut diadili," perintah Kyuhyun, pangeran mahkota Toho. Tapi Youngwoong tak bergeming dia malah menekan ujung pisaunya pada kulit leher Yoona. Mengalirkan darah segar berwarna merah.

Sring…

Tap… tap… tap…

Bunyi pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Youngwoong. Pangeran Yesung melangkah dengan pasti kearah Youngwoong yang malah melangka mundur. "Diam disitu jangan anggap ucapanku ini main-main," teriak Youngwoong sedikit panik. Ia semakin menekan pisaunya dan menggoreskannya di leher Yoona. Tak mempedulikan Yoona yang meringis kesakitan. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

Yesung menyeringai."Bunuh saja dia. Dia tak ada harganya untukku," Yesung semakin melangkah mendekat. Wajah yang biasanya ceria itu kini berganti dengan ekpresi dingin syarat akan membunuh."Lagi pula sekarang atau nanti adikmu juga akan mati, karena apapun alasannya pembunuh pangeran berarti mati."

"Kau…!" Youngwoong yang terdesak mendorong tubuh Yoona ke depan Yesung sebagai tameng dan menyerang Yesung yang sedang kaget karena menerima tubuh Yoona. Tapi ternyata hanya sesaat Yesung mengatasi kekagetannya dan dengan cepat meghunuskan pedangnya ke perut Youngwoong yang belum sempat melukainya.

Youngwoong mundur beberapa langkah dan terbatuk darah. Pedang panjang Yesung masih bersarang ditubuhnya. Youngwoong terbatuk lagi semakin banyak. Yesung melukainya tepat di hati, organ yang cukup penting. Semakin lama ia semakin menunduk tak kuat penopang tubuhnya. Sebelum ajal menjeputnya ia melayangkan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Yoona.

Yoona menangis, sedikit penyesalan menyusup dihatinya. Karena kebohongannya satu nyawa melayang,dia sudah membunuh dua orang dalam satu hari. tapi tak dipungkiri ada rasa puas karena Youngwoong akhirnya mati. Orang yang selama ini membuat ia dan ibunya menderita mendapatkan hukuman yang begitu pantas. Dia juga bersyukur kalau sekarang ia bisa melindungi Jaejoong-nya. Dia tak akan membiarkankan kekasihnya itu ditangkap. Meskipun akhirnya dia juga harus menyusul Yoongwoong untuk mati.

Yoona tak melawan saat seorang prajurit mengikat tangannya kebelakang dan menggiringnya ke penjara. Tapi saat ia melewati Yunho ia berhenti sebentar. Memohon padanya agar tak memberi tahu Jaejoong kejadian sebenarnya. Biarlah Jaejoong hanya tahu kalau ia telah membunuh pangeran dari Shinki asalkan Jaejoong tak mengetahui benda miliknyalah yang membuatnya akan kehilangan nyawa.

.

Setelah pesta yang diakhiri tiba-tiba, Yunho dan Changmin tidak langsung beristirahat mereka melanjutkan minum shoju di gazebo istana timur.

"Apa cinta itu membuat orang begitu bodoh Changmin-ah?," tanya Yunho. Ia mendongak menikmati bulan separuh.

Changmin menoleh menatap Yunho dan mengangguk. Ia menuangkan Shoju pada cawan dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk, "Ya, Hyung. Benar-benar bodoh." Jawab Changmin "Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk pasangannya. Bahkan membelanya meski nyata-nyata kekasihnya itu bersalah," Lanjutnya.

"Seperti kau…?," Yunho memiringkan bibirnya. Changmin yang mendengarnya juga ikut menyeringai."Ya, sepertiku. Sampai akhir ajalnya pun aku tak bisa untuk membunuhnya," mereka berdua lalu tertawa, Changmin memang tak mengotori tangannya langsung dengan membunuh Doongwook, tapi bukankah mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Changminlah otak dibalik ini semua.

"Oaaah," Changmin menguap. Ada setitik air mata diujung matanya.

"Aku ngantuk Hyung pekerjaan ini begitu melelahkan," ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menggeliat."Lagi pula aku ingin melihat pertunjukan besar besok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berencana untuk mengabaikan Jaejoong beberapa hari, aku ingin dia merasakan betapa susahnya menemui seseorang, jadi duduklah lagi temani aku minum," Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Changmin kembali duduk.

"Tidak Hyung, Ini berbeda. Kau juga lebih baik segara tidur dan jangan terlalu mabuk atau kau akan melewatkan Pangeran mahkota Toho yang digiring kepenjara."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin Pangeran Kyuhyun dibawa-bawa. Apa Changmin sudah mabuk?. Tapi seingatnya Changmin hanya meminum beberapa cawan saja.

"Kalau kau mau tahu bangunlah pagi-pagi Hyung. Kau akan melihat pertunjukan yang tak kalah menariknya dari Jaejoongmu,"

Setelah Changmin pergi Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di tatami. Masih terngiang kata-kata Changmin tadi

'…Jaejoongmu'

Bukankan itu berarti Jaejoong miliknya. Kepunyaanya. Ucapan Changmin begitu benar menurutnya, membuat perutnya terasa aneh tapi menyenangkan. Tapi segera disingkirkannya perasaan itu. Dia sudah bertekat akan membalas penghinaan Jaejoong dan membuatnya menderita. Balasan yang setimpal untuk kesalahannya. Dan dia tidak boleh ragu atau semua akan sia-sia.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Jaejoong tak bisa menemui Yunho. Dia ingin menanyakan dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Informasi yang bisa ia kumpulkan begitu sedikit dan dari gosip yang sudah dibesar-besarkan.

Dari data yang bisa ia kumpulkan hanya Yoona yang membunuh salah satu pangeran Shinki karena disuruh Youngwoong. Sedangkan Youngwoong disuruh oleh Pangeran Kyuhyun yang sejak awal tidak setuju jika perundingan diikat dengan pernikahan kakaknya dengan pangeran Kangin. Dan merasa dendam dengan Shinki. Apalagi semua bukti ditemukan dikamar pangeran sehingga raja pun tak bisa berbuat apapun dan kembali jatuh sakit. Tapi apa pangeran Kyuhyun sebodoh itu atau dia memang percaya diri jika rencananya berhasil hingga tak perlu menyembunyikan barang bukti?.

Lagipula jika pangeran Kyuhyun begitu dendam dengan Shinki kenapa harus melibatkan Yoona, kekasihnya. masalahnya dengan Jendral Jung saja belum selesai kenapa Youngwoong memperkeruhnya dengan keadaan ini. Jika saja Youngwoong masih hidup Jaejoong mungkin akan membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Karena ini kesehatan Ibu Yoona begitu buruk, Jaejoong takut jika Ibu Yoona tak bisa melihat anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Jika begini terus dia terpaksa menemui Hyukjae dan meminta bantuannya lagi.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Ibu Yoona, Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari Istana timur. Tapi langkahnya dihadang oleh penjaga gerbang.

"Jendral Jung menyuruh kami untuk tak membiarkan anda keluar dari sini,"

"Aku bosan disini, tak bisakah aku keluar mencari angin." Jaejoong mencari alasan. Tapi kedua penjaga itu saling melirik dan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sebentar dan akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam, tolonglah," ujar Jaejoong meminta. Tapi sepertinya penjaga itu tetap kekeh tak mengijinkannya keluar. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal, ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu disini. Jika dengan berkata baik-baik tak bisa maka terpaksa Jaejoong harus menggunakan kekerasan. Jaejoong berhasil melumpuhkan penjaga dengan mudah. Tapi karena keributan yang ditimbulkannya penjaga yang lain mulai berdatangan dan Jaejoong terpaksa menghadapi mereka semua.

"Ada apa ini!?," tanya Changmin. Ia penasaran saat beberapa penjaga berlari melewatinya dan memutuskan mengikuti mereka. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Banyak penjaganya yang jatuh dengan luka pukulan ditubuhnya. Yunho memang benar, kemampuan Jaejoong tak bisa diremehkan.

"Changmin-shi, Jaejoong-shi memaksa ingin keluar" adu prajurit yang masih berdiri meski terlihat menahan sakit di dadanya yang terkena tendangan Jaejoong.

"Biarkan dia keluar" jawaban Changmin membuat beberapa prajurit Shock, mereka dilema antara menuruti perintah Jendralnya atau orang kepercayaan Jendralnya. Berbeda dengan mereka Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum senang.

"Tapi Changmin-shi, Jendral Jung…" Changmin mengangkat tangannya menyuruh prajurit itu untuk tak melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Tapi sekali dia keluar jangan izinkan dia masuk lagi kemari," senyum Jaejoong semakin hilang seiring dengan seringai Changmin yang semakin lebar, "Jadi apa pilihanmu Jaejoong-shi?,"

.

Jaejoong mengganti kompres di dahi Ibu Yoona, beliau demam tinggi mengigau nama Yoona. Melihat keadaanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa membuat Jaejoong merasa tak berguna. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dan menyuruh pelayan menggantikannya sebelum ia berusaha sekali lagi menemui Jendral Jung. Dia melumpuhkan para penjaga yang menghalanginya sebelum akhirnya ia mendobrak pintu ruang pertemuan tempat Yunho berada.

"Aku bisa melihat betapa sibuknya anda Jendral Jung." Ucap Jaejoong sarkatis karena ternyata Yunho sedang berpesta bersama rekan-rekannya. Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan iringan musik bersamaan dengan Gisaeng yang tadi menari ikut berhenti. Orang-orang yang berada dipesta menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengarahkan pandangan pada Jaejoong, penasaran.

"Apa kau kesal karena tak ku undang hingga menerobos masuk Jaejoongie," Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong hanya mendelik, wajahnya begitu dingin dan tersimpan kemarahan disana.

Yunho berdehem. Bibir hatinya kembali datar. Sepertinya kesabaran Jaejoong akan habis, dia tak bisa diajak bercanda, "Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku jae,"

"Aku ingin kau mempertemukanku dengan Yoona dan membebaskannya. Aku tahu ia tak bersalah," ujar Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia tak bersalah?," tanya Yunho.

"Aku hanya tahu, dia tak mungkin melakukannya,"

"Hanya tahu bukan berarti kepastian Jaejoongie, semua membutuhkan bukti," ujar Yunho logis. Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarnya karena kenyataannya Yoona memang membunuh salah satu pangeran Shinki.

"Lagi pula apa untungnya bagiku jika aku membantumu?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong punya harapan kalau Jendral didepannya ini bisa membebaskan Yoona.

"Tak bisakah kau menolong Ibu Yoona yang ingin melihat anaknya disaat terakhirnya?"

"Aku bukan orang baik, kau tahu. Semua hal membutuhkan imbalan. Jadi apa tawaranmu?" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, tak adakah secuil kebaikan di dalam diri Yunho?.

"Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu," ucap Jaejoong tanpa berfikir.

Yunho tersenyum kecil ia mengangkat tangannya dan seorang pelayan menuangkan Shoju ke cawannya tanpa diperintah "Apa kau pikir aku kekurangan pelayan?," tanya Yunho mengejek.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya berfikir, "Aku akan menjadi bawahanmu," Yunho tertawa dan semua orang disana juga tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jendral Jung seorang Jendral, bawahannya begitu banyak. beliau tak membutuhkanmu," ujar seorang Geisha yang tadi menari. Dia memandang Jaejoong dari atas kebawah, merendahkan. "Apalagi pria cantik sepertimu yang tak bisa apa-apa, benarkan Jendral Jung?," ia menoleh menatap Yunho dan tersenyum karena dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan," tanya Jaejoong. Ia ingin sekali marah tapi ditahannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada meladani orang yang menghinanya. Ia menatap Yunho tajam.

"Sesuatu yang bisa kau berikan dan belum kumiliki tentunya,"

"Apa itu?," tanya Jaejoong lagi. Dia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Yunho barusan.

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri, jika sudah menemukannya kau bisa menemuiku lagi," ucap Yunho ambigu, "Changmin antarkan Jaejoong keluar," ucapnya lagi tak memberi kesempatan Jaejoong membalas perkataannya

Changmin berdiri dan segera menuju pintu keluar tanpa melihat Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang tak punya pilihan lain mengikutinya dari belakang sampai di koridor menuju kamarnya. Dia melamun memikirkan kata-kata Yunho membuatnya menabrak punggung Changmin yang berhenti. Jaejoong mendongak menatap Changmin yang berbalik menghadapnya. Changmin mendengus ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kalut Jaejoong.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu lambat berfikir," ejeknya pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tambah kesal dan ingin memukul wajah di depannya yang menyeringai meremehkannya. Tapi dengan cepat seringai wajah Changmin berganti dengan raut serius, membuat jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu," ucapnya pada Jaejoong sebelum ia melangkah kembali ke tempat Yunho, "Ingat itu,"

"Yah… apa maksudmu?," tanya Jaejoong minta penjelasan tapi Changmin terus saja melangkah seolah tak mendengarnya.

'Setidaknya jangan berkata ambigu seperti itu jika berniat membantu, kalian berdua sama saja membuatku tambah pusing,' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong kembali kekamar Ibu Yoona masih berpikir, apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Jendral Jung yang punya segalanya. Ia melihat Ibu Yoona yang sudah tertidur, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau wanita tua didepannya ini tidur tak tenang dan sesekali masih mengigau nama Yoona. Tiba-tiba Ibu Yoona seperti tercekat dan kesulitan bernapas. Ia memegangi lehernya dan memukul dadanya karena kesakitan. Jaejoong dengan sigap memanggil perawat yang tadi disuruhnya beristirahat di samping kamar. Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kesal. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?.

.

Changmin berjalan dilorong yang begitu pengap dengan sedikit penerangan. Langkah kakinya begitu terdengar di lantai batu yang menggema. Ia berhenti disebuah ruangan dan membukanya. Ruangan ini begitu terang dan lebar. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas jeritan dari salah satu sel ditepi ruangan. Diikuti suara rintihan dan tendangan berkali-kali. Changmin mendekatinya dan melihat pangeran Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan. Tubuh dan wajahnya penuh luka, rambutnya tak berbentuk karena sering ditarik dan dijambak. Pakaiaanya sobek dan kotor. Seperti seorang pegemis yang dipukuli karena ketahuan mencuri makanan. Meski begitu dari sorot matanya ia bisa melihat ketegaran tanpa rasa takut. Benar-benar pangeran mahkota sejati.

Pangeran Kangin keluar dari sel tanpa hasil. Pangeran Kyuhyun masih tak mengakui kesalahannya meski disiksa sedemikian rupa beberapa hari. Dan itu membuatnya kesal dan lelah.

"Aku bisa membantumu membuatnya mengaku" ucap Changmin yang bersandar di tepi pintu sel tanpa basa-basi.

Pangera Kangin menoleh kaget tak menyangka Changmin berada di penjara bawah tanah ini. "Dengan apa, merayunya?, pangeran itu begitu keras kapala. Yesung saja sudah menyerah membuatnya mengaku,"

"Rahasia, lagipula bukankah yang terpenting ia mau mengakui perbuatannya?," ujar Changmin tersenyum. Senyum tak biasa.

"Apa yang kau mau?," meski ia tak sepintar Changmin tapi Kangin tahu kalau Changmin tak akan dengan suka rela membantunya. Lagipula kemampuan Changmin dalam mengorek informasi dari musuh tak dapat diragukan lagi. Sampai-sampai orang yang pernah ditanganinya tak akan menjadi orang yang sama, Changmin mengubahnya menjadi boneka yang penurut, yang mengatakan dan melakukan apapun yang disuruhnya. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Bebaskan Yoona," ujar Changmin masih tersenyum.

"Dia yang membunuh Doongwook," tolak Kangin, dia tak akan melepaskan orang yang mengakhiri kehidupan saudaranya meski tak sengaja. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa.

"Yoona hanya pion kecil, lagipula jika pangeran Kyuhyun mati, bukankah kekuasaan akan jatuh padamu. Toho hanya punya satu pangeran dan satu putri yang kau nikahi. Kerajaan Shinki akan semakin besar dan sebagai raja yang baru di Toho kau bisa menjadikan Leetuuk sebagai selirmu atau ratumu beberapa tahun kedepan,"

Tawaran Changmin begitu menggiurkan untuknya. Dia jadi teringat kekasihnya di Shinki yang dia tinggalkan, Leetuk. Laki-laki itu tak diberitahunya kalau kedatangnnya kemari untuk menikah dengan putri Tohokarena perintah ayahnya. Dia tak sampai hati mengatakannya. Mungkin jika dia menjadikan Leetuk ratu disini Leetuk akan memaafkan penghianatannya.

"Deal," Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, denga ragu Kangin menerima uluran tangan Changmin dan menjabatnya. Menyegel kesepakatan.

Changmin memasuki sel pangeran Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat pangeran Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam, satu tangan Changmin telulur, memegang rahang pangeran Kyuhyun memperjelas pandangannya pada mata coklat yang begitu kokoh tanpa kerapuhan,

"Matamu begitu indah," pangeran Kyuhyun sedikit meronta dengan tenaga yang tersisa, tapi tak berhasih

"Aku tak sudi dipuji orang seperti kalian," Pangeran Kyuhyun meludahi Changmin marah. Changmin hanya terkekeh dan mengusap ludah yang menempel dipipinya sebelum ia mengeratkan cengkraman pada rahang Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulutnya dan meludahinya.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa meludah pangeran," Changmin tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memutahkan ludah Changmin yan ada dimulutnya. Changmin menutup mulut dan hidungnya agar ia menelan ludahnya. Membuat ia tambah jijik dan merasa direndahkan. Tapi sekarang ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan dan hanya bisa menatap tajam Changmin. Tapi yang ditatap seolah-olah tak melihatnya.

"Bagus jadilah anak baik, sekarang ayo kita bersihkan dirimu dan lukamu dulu,"

Changmin membopongnya ala pengantin. Ia hanya pasrah karena luka ditubuhnya menjerit-jerit sedikit saja jika digerakkan. Meski begitu ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang membopongnya ini, apa dia kan mengeluarkannya dari tempat seperti neraka ini?, apa dia akan menyelamatkannya?,. "Aku ini monster jahat, asal kau tahu itu," ucap Changmin seperti menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Monster jahat. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tak ada orang yang mengatai dirinya sendiri jahat meski penjahat sekalipun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan Changmin. Apa karena ia terlalu lama mendapat penyiksaan hingga sentuhan lembut Changmin membuatnya sedikit berharga. Untuk kali ini ia membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh dan tak butuh waktu lama pergi kealam mimpi setelah beberapa hari ini selalu terjaga.

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih dan Jaejoong belum tahu apa yang bisa ia tukarkan pada Jendral Jung untuk kebebasan Yoona. Dia juga khawatir pada Junsu yang menunggunya di desa, mereka tidak pernah berpisah selama ini. Tapi jika ia keluar dari sini, dia tak akan bisa kemari lagi padahal kondisi ibu Yoona semakin memprihatinkan dan berbahaya jika dipindahkan. Keluar diam-diam pun Jaejoong takut jika penyakit Ibu Yoona kambuh. Ia ingin menyegarkan pikiran dihalaman belakang istana timur. Melihat bulan. Disana ia malah melihat Changmin yang sedang membersihkan sebuah pedang yang pernah di lihatnya.

"Red Sword," ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar setelah melihat pedang yang digenggam Changmin dari dekat.

"Oh kau tahu, apa Yunho hyung yang memberitahumu?,"

Jaejoong hanya diam, dia enggan berbicara pada orang yang ada hubungannya dengan Yunho. Tapi nampaknya Changmin tak peduli dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya tanpa terganggu. Jaejoong menatap Changmin, mungkin dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Yunho darinya.

"Apa yang bisa ku berikan agar Jendral Jung mau membantuku membebaskan Yoona?,"

"To the point sekali," Changmin tersenyum ia melirik Jaejoong dan kembali mengasah pedang kebanggaan Yunho. Jaejoong kesal, Changmin seperti meremehkannya. Ia melipat tangannya didada.

"Apa kau tahu arti tato di dada kananmu?,"

Mendengarnya Jaejoong reflek menutupi dada kanannya dengan kedua tangan meski dia memekai pakaian yang tertutup. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?," tanyanya gugup.

"Itu tak penting." Ucap Changmin datar, "Yang pasti aku tak mengintipmu," ucapnya lagi setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya curiga.

"Tato bagi bangsa kami begitu sakral, meski begitu berbeda bentuk tatonya berbeda pula maknanya, kami senang mentato sebagai bentuk penghargaan dan ditato sebagai bentuk kebanggaan," Changmin menggulung kerah lengannya dan nampak sebuah tato sayap malaikat yang begitu artistik dan rapi. " Yunho-hyung dan aku memiliki tato ini sebagai bentuk pengapdian kami pada putra mahkota Shinki, pangeran sendirilah yang merajahnya," bangga Changmin, ia masih merasakan saat jarum yang menyentuh kulitnya memberikan sensasi yang menyakitkan dan kepuasan disaat yang sama.

Jaejoong menggangguk mengerti. "Tapi aku sudah bilang mengapdi padanya dan dia tak mau Changmin-shi. Apa berarti aku harus meminta ditato lagi?, agar dia percaya,"

Changmin mendecak sebal, "Bukankah sudahku bilang setiap tato punya makna sendiri-sendiri, apa yang Yunho-hyung katakan saat membuatnya?,"

"En-entahlah," pertanyaan Changmin membuatnya mengingat kenangan yang ingin dikuburnya.

'_Dengan ini kau akan menjadi milikku yang berharga satu-satunya,' bisik Yunho ditelinganya_

'_kau milikku,'_

'_hanya milik Jung Yunho seorang,'_

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya, mengusir ingatan yang menelusup kembali dipikirannya.

"Mungkin jika aku melihatnya aku akan tahu maksutnya," tawar Changmin.

"Oh… tidak perlu," entah kenapa setelah apa yang pernah Yunho lakukan padanya. Ia sedikit takut memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki, terutama dari Shinki.

"Baiklah," Changmin seolah tidak peduli padahal dalam hatinya begitu penasaran. Yunho hanya bilang padanya kalau ia mentato Jaejoong tidak mengatakan bentuk gambarnya. Ia menyarungkan pedang Yunho dan membereskan peralatannya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu," Jaejoong mencegahnya ia sudah kehabisan akal memikirkan keinginan Yunho. Lagipula dia ingin memastikan kalau pikirannya salah. Perlahan ia membuka tali baju atasannya. Dan membukanya sedikit memperlihatkan sebuah tato kupu-kupu yang begitu indah. Jaejoong bisa melihat mata Changmin melotot dan seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Ada sedikit rasa terluka diwajahnya.

"Tato ini seperti milik Ibu Yunho, mustahil" Changmin mengepalkan tangannya, ada perasaan dihianati menyusup ke hatinya. Bagamana mungkin Yunho berbohong padanya. Tapi mungkinkah Yunho belum sadar tentang perasaannya. Untuk itu Changmin harus memastikannya lebih dulu.

.

Jaejoong memasuki dapur yang selama ini menjadi tempat melepas kejenuhannya, disana ia bisa sedikit berbincang-bincang dan membantu pekerjaan para pelayan. Mereka kebanyakan dari Shinki yang dulunya menyiapkan makanan di camp saat perang.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu Sulli-yah,"

"Jae, kau duduklah kami sudah selesai membuatkan makan malam,"

Jaejoong menunggu Sulli menyelesaikan pekerjaan akhirnya. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau tahu Ibu Jendral Jung?,"

"Nyonya Jung Jessica?," tanya Sulli memastikan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk ragu karena dia memang tak tahu namanya.

"Beliau begitu terkenal karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya. Tak ada yang tak tahu tentangnya Jae, dia dulu menikah dengan menteri Choi sebelum akhirnya menjadi selir bangsawan Jung,"

"Selir…,"

"Ya, kabarnya nyonya Jessica berselingkuh dengan tuan Jung sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tuan Choi untuk bersama tuan Jung, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menjadi seorang selir disana," bisik Sulli ditelinga Jaejoong. Ia takut jika ada yang mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Apa kau punya shoju, Sulli-yah," Sulli mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong meminta Shoju padahal selama ini dia selalu menolak jika ditawari untuk minum bersama.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya di tempat penyimpanan,"

"Boleh aku ikut?," Sulli hanya mengangguk, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Jaejoong saat ini. Dia semakin yakin saat Jaejoong menghabiskan beberapa botol shoju dengan tergesa-gesa seolah ingin melupakan sesuatu. Tapi ia takut mencengah Jaejoong untuk tak meneruskan minum. Dia juga takut saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat penyimpanan dan ia tak berani mengikutinya. Aura Jaejoong begitu menakutkan untuknya.

.

Yunho sedang marah dan kesal dengan anak buahnya, bagaimana mungkin setelah pencarian begitu lama tak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukannya. Ia memijit keningnya lelah.

"Kalian tahu kalau kita tak hanya dikejar oleh waktu tapi juga kematian. Keselamatan putra mahkota dipertaruhkan disini,"

"Tapi Jendral Jung anda tahu kalau pengetahuan tentang tanaman itu begitu minim. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menemukannya dan menanyakannya pada penduduk lokal tapi hasilnya nihil. Mungkin saja kalau sebenarnya tanaman itu memang tidak ada," ucap salah satu bawahannya.

"Dia tak mungkin berbohong, dia bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk keselamatan putra mahkota. Jika kalian tidak mau mencarinya lagi, aku akan mengutus orang lain untuk melakukannya. Aku tak membutuhkan orang-orang tak berguna seperti kalian," ucap Yunho marah.

Mereka semua terdiam, selama ini tujuan Yunho untuk memperluas kekuasaan Shinki adalah untuk mempermudah bawahan yang dibentuk Khusus olehnya untuk mencari tanaman obat yang mereka percayai bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang di derita putra mahkota mereka. Sekian lama tak menemukan petunjuk mereka mulai kehilangan harapan kalau tanaman itu memang tidak ada. Mereka merasa malu pada semangat Jendral yang tak kenal menyerah meski tugasnyalah yang paling berat. Dalam hati mereka berjanji untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi menemukan 'Lily bulan' agar putra mahkota bisa selamat.

Kesunyian itu tak bertahan lama saat Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan dengan keras dan berjalan masuk menuju Yunho yang masih berdiri. Mereka membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat Jaejoong dengan beraninya memegang kerah baju Yunho dan menciumnya.

.

Tbc

.

Fic ini tidak akan m-preg, tapi besok akan dijelaskan kenapa kerajaan Shinki memeperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis.

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, follw, dan orang yang membaca tulisanku ini.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa putra mahkota Shinki dari tato milik Changmin?


	5. Chapter 5

BROKEN SWORD

Disclaimer : Tokoh disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, ide cerita dari pemikiran Popoe sendiri

Pairing : YunJae, JaeYoona

Rated : M untuk chap ini

Warning : Komplikasi, banyak typos bertebaran,dan adengan yang tidak patut dibaca dibawah umur

Summary : Tak pernah terbayangkan konsekuensi Jaejoong menerima syarat untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. membuatnya dikejar seorang Jendral yang terobsesi membunuhnya, atau begitulah pemikirannya. YunJae

.

Happy reading…

.

.

Kesunyian itu tak bertahan lama saat Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan keras dan berjalan masuk menuju Yunho yang masih berdiri. Mereka membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat Jaejoong dengan beraninya memegang kerah baju Yunho dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar karena Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kebelakang.

"Kau mabuk," ujar Yunho setelah merasakan dan mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Jaejoong. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Yunho tak menolak saat Jaejoong menciumnya lagi. Dia tahu kalau Jaejoong masih sadar dengan melihat matanya. Mungkin ia menegak shoju untuk membuat perasaannya rileks dan memantapkan hatinya.

Changmin berdiri dan keluar ruangan diikuti para anggota lain setelah mereka berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya. Mereka berharap setelah malam ini Jendral Jung tidak menjadikan mereka pelampiasan kemarahan lagi seperti beberapa hari ini.

Yunho bisa merasakan kalau Jaejoong tak ahli dalam berciuman. Ciumannya begitu berantakan dan terburu-buru. Sehingga dia mudah kehabisan nafas. Meski begitu Yunho hanya sedikit memberi waktu untuknya mengambil nafas sebelum menciumnya kembali. Meski rasa getir alkohol begitu menyengat di lidahnya tapi ia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa manis yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Dan ia menginginkan lebih.

Setelah cukup puas dengan bibirnya Yunho turun menuju leher putih Jaejoong. Memberikan tanda merah disana, mencium dan mengigitnya berkali-kali hingga leher Jaejoong tak lagi mulus. Penuh dengan kissmark yang menyebar merah menyala. Begitu indah dimata Yunho. Tapi Yunho merasa ada yang kurang dari kegiatan ini. Dia mendongak, melihat Jaejoong yang menggigit bibirnya agar desahan tak keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho mengumpat, bukankah dari awal dia ingin Jaejoong yang memohon padanya dan merayunya?, kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperti ini?.

Yunho semakin marah pada Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya sedari tadi, dia merasa terhina. Disaat banyak orang berlomba-lomba untuk bisa menjadi penghangat malamnya, Jaejoong seperti terpaksa melakukannya. Sebegitu berhargakah gadis itu untuk Jaejoong hingga dia rela melawan takut dan membuang harga dirinya agar bisa menyelamatkannya?. Ada rasa tak rela saat Yunho memikirkannya, hatinya menjadi sakit dan ia ingin Jaejoong juga menatapnya, mengingatnya dan tak pernah melupakannya. Dia ingin Jaejoong melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Mendesahlah," ucap Yunho

"Mendesahlah untukku," ucap Yunho lagi memberi penekanan. Ia memegang bahu Jaejoong dan mendorongnya keras ke dinding. Jaejoong mengerang sakit saat kepala berdenyut hebat karena benturan. Dia sudah berusaha bertahan tapi sepertinya ini memang terlalu berat untuknya.

"Tidak, hentikan…" Jaejoong berkata pelan, ia tahu kalau tak ada pilihan lain selain ini. Seharusnya ia menunduk dan pasrah. Tapi semakin ia pasif semakin Yunho memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Ukhh…," rintih kesakitan Jaejoong tapi itu cukup membuat Yunho puas, jika Jaejoong tak ingin mengeluarkan suara desahannya maka ia akan memaksanya.

Tangan Yunho naik memegang pundak Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tatami dengan kasar. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka karena mengerang sakit dengan menciumnya kembali dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Jaejoong dengan leluasa. Dengan lihai ia menggelitik dinding mulut Jaejoong, mengapsen satu-persatu giginya dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk bermain dengannya. Jaejoong yang begitu pusing karena kepalanya terbentur dua kali tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia hanyut dalam permainan Yunho yang baru ini ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar ia menuruti ucapan Yunho untuk mendesah.

"Akhh…," Yunho melengkungkan bibirnya keatas.

"Sebut namaku Jae," desis Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dan suara Yunho seolah menamparnya ke alam nyata. Seharusnya ia tak boleh membuat Yunho tambah senang.

"Sebut namaku Jae," ulang Yunho. Ia mencengkram pinggang Jaejoong kuat, menekannya. Membuat luka memar baru di tubuh porselennya.

Sudah cukup Jaejoong tak bisa mengendalikan desahannya, ia tak mau menuruti lagi kata-kata Yunho. Tapi sentuhan tangan dingin Yunho seperti bara api yang membakar kulitnya, ciumannya seperti racun yang mematikan seluruh saraf geraknya, setiap ucapan yang keluar darinya seperti requem pengantar kematiannya. Rasa sakit yang terus dirasaknnya dan air mata yang sudah tak dapat dibendungnya membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"Jendral Jung," Ucapnya akhirnya, tapi kesakitannya tak berakhir, Yunho menjambak rambutnya dan membuatnya duduk menghadapnya.

"Panggil aku Yunho," desis Yunho lagi, dia begitu tak sabar menanti mulut Jaejoong memanggil namanya. Ia semakin menarik rambut Jaejoong hingga membuatnya mendongak. Rambut Jaejoong yang begitu halus menjadi berantakan dan kusut. Bahkan ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang patah.

Yunho menghempaskan lagi tubuh Jaejoong ke tatami yang dingin. Dengan penuh amarah ia melepas pakaian Jaejoong dan melemparnya sembarangan. Jaejoong memang perlu diperlakukan kasar agar menurut. Ia tak peduli meski Jaejoong akan semakin membencinya. Dengan cepat ia juga membuat tubuhnya sendiri polos. Dan tanpa persiapan ia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. Membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Darah segar keluar dari lubang Jaejoong, merembes membasahi pakaian Yunho yang berserakan dibawahnya. Tubuhnya begitu sakit dan ngilu sampai mati rasa. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia tak cukup kuat untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Yun… ho," ucap lemah Jaejoong akhirnya. Jeritan dan teriakannya membuat suaranya habis, kesulitan bicara.

Senyum Yunho merekah. Disentuhnya pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"lagi, ucapkan lagi."

"Yunho," dipeluk dan didekapnya Jaejoong kedadanya.

"Ya, Jae kau harus selalu mengingatnya. Orang yang memilikimu seutuhnya."

Tanpa Yunho sadari airmata Jaejoong jatuh satu persatu melewati pipinya dan terus meluncur kebahu Yunho yang mendekapnya. Dia sudah memilih Yoona dan apapun yang terjadi dia harus bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Tekat Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya ia tadi meninggalkan Jaejoong karena harus mengantar sebagian pasukannya kembali ke Shinki. Dia ingin memastikan keadaan Jaejoong karena tak dipungkiri tadi malam ia begitu kasar padanya. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mandi dan sedang mengikat tali pakaiannya.

"Seharusnya kau memanggil pelayan untuk membantumu," ucap lembut Yunho. Ia sedikit lega melihat keadaan Jaejoong tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Ia melihat Jaejoong berjalan sedikit kesulitan seperti menahan perih ke lemari dipojok ruangan untuk mengambil sisir.

"Aku tak apa," balas Jaejoong datar. Ia tak sadar Yunho sudah berada disampingnya dan mengambil sisir yang ia pegang.

"Biar aku sisirkan," Jaejoong hanya menurut saat ia didudukkan ditepi ranjang. Semalam Yunho sudah menguras tenaga fisik dan mentalnya. Ia sudah lelah jika harus berdebat lagi dengannya.

Rambut Jaejoong begitu halus ditangannya, sekali, dua kali ia menyisirnya dengan pelan, dia sedikit merasa bersalah saat menemukan rambut yang rontok menempel dibadan sisir, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu kasar menjambak rambut seindah ini?, dicondongkan wajahnya menempel pada rambut Jaejoong menghirup wanginya, ia menarik bibirnya keatas saat tahu aroma Jaejoong identik dengannya. Jaejoong menggunakan peralatan mandinya.

Yunho menegakkan lagi tubuhnya dan kembali menyisir saat dirasa Jaejoong bergerak risih. "Apa kau membenciku?," tanya Yunho.

"Aku tak boleh membencimu, ini kesepakatan kita kan?, aku harus kehilangan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Lagi pula aku juga tak ingin berhutang budi padamu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin, semalam ia tak bisa tidur dan terus menanamkan dalam hatinya kalau ia tak boleh membenci laki-laki disampingnya ini dan merasa bersyukur Yunho membantunya membebaskan Yoona. Tapi bisakah?, hati kecilnya masih tak rela jika harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki telah hancur. Setitik bara kebencian tertanam dihatinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi kau tak perlu diingatkan lagi seperti semalam. Setelah ini kau harus mendengar semua perkataanku," mata Yunho berkilat senang, ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang begitu kuat dan posesif. Sampai Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya akan remuk jika ditekan lagi lebih dari ini.

.

.

Seperti apa yang telah dijanjikan Yunho, Yoona kembali keesokan harinya lagi. Sepertinya mereka memperlakukan Yoona dengan baik, hanya saja berat badannya berkurang dan kulitnya sedikit gelap. Yoona langsung menemui Ibunya dan mereka menangis bahagia. Jaejoong yang melihatnyapun menjadi yakin kalau keputusan yang diambilnya memang benar.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Yunho menyeretnya pagi-pagi sekali ke aula pertemuan. Bahkan ia tak sempat melihat keadaan Yoona dan Ibu Yoona. Disana ia melihat beberapa anak buah Yunho yang sepertinya menunggu mereka. Meski Yunho terlihat sibuk dengan persiapan kepulangan prajuritnya ke Shinki tapi ia selalu menarik Jaejoong mendekat saat Jaejoong ingin menyelinap keluar. Bukan masalah bosan atau apa ia ingin menjauh dari sisi Yunho, hanya saja ia merasa risih dengan anak buah Yunho yang menatapnya. Mereka seperti menilainya dan selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Seperti penjahat yang diawasi. Tapi karena ini dia bisa tahu kalau Jendral Jung disegani anak buahnya bukan karena mereka takut padanya tapi lebih karena menghormati dan mengidolakannya.

Saat mereka diruang pengobatan terjadi keributan disana. Seseorang yang kakinya diamputasi menolak untuk pergi ke kereta yang akan membawanya ke Shinki. Dia tak ingin pulang.

"Jendral Jung aku tak ingin kembali ke Shinki. Lebih baik aku mati dimedan pertempuran dari pada aku tak bisa lagi ikut berperang karena kondisiku ini. Aku mohon biarkan aku disini dan ikut berperang," katanya didepan Yunho yang mendekatinya. Dia bahkan menangis dan memohon tak peduli jika ia merangkak dibawah kaki Yunho setelah terjatuh karena belum terbiasa menggunakan tongkatnya.

Yunho menunduk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan prajurit itu dan memegang bahunya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau harusnya besyukur karena masih hidup, banyak saudara kita yang ingin hidup tapi malah gugur di medan pertempuran, mereka punya harapan untuk kembali ke keluarga mereka. Dan kau disini menyia-nyiakan perjuangan mereka," prajurit itu tertunduk merasa bersalah. Tapi jika dia kembali ke Shinki orang yang cacat sepertinya tak akan direkrut lagi menjadi prajurit Shinki dan dibebas tugaskan. Ia masih ingin berjuang untuk Shinki.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi prajurit jika ingin ikut andil dalam kemajuan Shinki," ucapan Yunho membuat ia mendongak. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Pulanglah, rawat anak-anak dari saudara-saudara kita yang telah gugur dan latih mereka untuk menjadi penerus prajurit Shinki yang hebat sehingga kita bisa tetap mempertahankan kekuatan kita kelak,"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayakan masa depan Shinki padamu," ucapan Yunho membuat harapannya untuk meneruskan hidup kembali. Yunho memberikan tongkatnya yang tadi terjatuh dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya. Ia bahkan melarang orang-orang untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan kesusahan berpegang pada tongkatnya ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berhasil. Dia ingin membuktikan pada Jendralnya kalau ia mampu mengemban tugas itu.

"Demi kejayaan Shinki,"

"Demi kejayaan Shinki,"

Orang-orang disana juga mulai kembali bersemangat dan tidak putus asa lagi akan keadaan mereka. Keloyalan penduduk Shinki memang tidak bisa diragukan.

"Kata-kata anda begitu manis Tuan Jung, tapi begitu beracun," ucap Jaejoong setelah keluar dari ruang pengobatan, mereka sekarang sedang menuju ke kereta barang untuk mengecek kelengkapan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa selama perjalanan.

"Terima kasih pujiannya," Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong semakin kesal karena jawabannya. "Mengawasi dan mendidik anak-anak yang akan menggantikan kami begitu penting, regenerasi prajurit dengan keahlian pertempuran yang matang tentu akan semakin bermanfaat untuk mencapai tujuan Shinki menguasai daratan BigEst ini, aku hanya memberi mereka tujuan untuk hidup. Bukankah aku baik."

'Tapi kau memcuci otak mereka. Aku tak tahu kehidupan anak-anak yang dididik mereka jika obsesi terbesar mereka adalah mencetak prajurit yang tak terkalahkan'

Jaejoong tak jadi berkomentar karena mereka sudah sampai diruangan besar yang berisi banyak kereta kuda dan peti-peti barang. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Yunho dengan diam saat Yunho mengecek semua isinya. Dia sedang malas berbicara dengannya. Tapi matanya lansung berbinar saat peti yang dibuka berisi banyak senjata yang salah satunya pernah dilihat Jaejoong. pedang yang membuatnya begitu tertarik saat pertama kali melihatnya. Melihat pedang itu akan dibawa pergi membuatnya cukup kecewa. Tapi dia juga tidak sudi memintanya pada Yunho.

Tentu saja sikap jaejoong yang berubah tak terlewatkan oleh Yunho. Ia memegang beberapa senjata di peti itu untuk mengecek kelayakannya. Yunho mengulum senyum sebelum mengambil pedang yang sedari tadi terus dilihat Jaejoong.

"Kenapa pedang tak berguna ini ada disini?," ujar Yunho pura-pura marah. Membuat prajurit yang menemaninya takut.

"Maafkan kami Jendral Jung, tapi anda berpesan untuk mengemas semua senjata yang ada di aula termasuk pedang kesayangan anda," ujar prajurit itu takut-takut. Bajunya sudah basah dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tinggalkan 'Red Sword' diruanganku," perintah Yunho. "Dan untuk pedang sampah ini buanglah atau kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih mematung mendengar perkataan Yunho hampir saja menjatuhkan pedang itu. Yunho memberikannya pedang 'Twin Wings'.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali datang pada Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum senang disampingnya. Membuat ia mau tak mau juga ikut menaikkan bibirnya keatas. Rasa menyenangkan apa ini?.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap meja makan dengan puas. Tadi ia memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Yoona dan dirinya untuk merayakan kebebasan Yoona. Ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang pergi mengecek keadaan ibunya.

"Jae," Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suar Yoona yang memanggilnya, tapi senyumnya langsung pudar melihat Yunho yang berdiri disamping Yoona.

"Tadi aku bertemu Jendral Jung dan mengajaknya kemari, tidak apa-apakan beliau ikut acara syukuran kita. Lagipula tanpa Jendral Jung aku tak bisa keluar dari penjara," ucap Yoona ceria ia tak menyadari atsmosfer disekelilingnya yang semakin dingin.

"Ne," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum palsu. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa kesal dengan Yunho setelah kejadian yang mereka lalui kemarin.

Mereka makan bertiga dengan diam sesekali Yoona berbicara untuk memecah kesunyian meski harus berakhir dengan kaku.

"Makanan ini enak sekali, aku baru pertama kali memakannya," ujar Yunho setelah mengunyah makanan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Jaejae yang memasak ini semua," ucar Yoona bangga, seperti ia-lah yang memasak semua makanannya.

"Jaejae?," bingung Yunho, ia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Maksutku Jaejoongie, dia sangat pintar mengolah dan merajik bahan makanan, berbeda dengan adiknya yang pintar meracik obat," ucap Yoona menjelaskan, dia bersemu malu saat keceplosan mengatakan panggilan kesayangannya untuk Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong punya adik?, dimana dia sekarang." Yunho baru ingat kalau dulu Youngwoong juga pernah menyinggung tentang adik Jaejoong, seorang tabib yang cukup terkenal di Toho.

"Kami sudah berpisah, ia pergi berkelana memperdalam ilmu pengobatannya. Jadi kami tak tahu dimana dia sekarang." Sela Jaejoong cepat sebelum Yoona sempat membalas pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong berbohong, bukan dari ekspresinya tapi dari raut wajah Yoona yang seperti menyimpan kebingungan atas ucapan Jaejoong. Tapi ia berpura-pura mengangguk seolah percaya dan menyimpannya nanti untuk diselidiki.

"Beruntung sekali yang menjadi pendampingmu Jaejoong-shi, dia akan memakan masakan seenak ini setiap hari, " ujar Yunho sarkatis, Yoona bersemu merah mendengarnya.

"Aku-," Yoona tak jadi meneruskan bicaranya tatapan Yunho mengarah pada Jaejoong seperti menggodanya, sedangkan Jaejoong menatap balik dengan dingin.

"Cobalah ini, ini makanan favoritku. Semoga anda juga suka Jendral Jung," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada menantang sambil tersenyum palsu, tanpa banyak bicara Yunho memakannya.

"Ini begitu enak tapi sayang sekali aku tak tahan dengan pedas Jaejoong-shi." Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya setelah memakan sesuap kimchi jiggai. Ia memaksa menelannya setelah lidah dan mulutnya terasa terbakar karena kepedasan.

"Padahal setiap hari aku selalu memasaknya Jendral Jung, sepertinya selera kita berbeda," balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mengejek. Merasa menang karena berhasil memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Yunho.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho izin pergi. Dia bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Tapi Jaejoong tahu kalau sebenarnya Yunho sedang sakit perut. Saat ia membantu Sulli di dapur, pelayan itu pernah bercerita kalau Jendral Jung punya perut yang sensitif. Jadi makanannya selalu berbeda dari yang lain. Jaejoong jadi tertawa sendiri membayangkan Yunho yang keluar masuk wc menahan sakit diperut. Selama ini laki-laki itu selalu mengikutinya dan Yoona kemanapun mereka berada, membuat mereka tidak bisa berduaan. membuatnya jengkel.

.

Jaejoong tak bisa memejamkan matanya malam ini, ia kepikiran tentang Yunho. Apa ia baik-baik saja?. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup dihatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Yunho dari pada tak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia menyempatkan ke ruang penyimpanan obat dan kedapur sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar Yunho. Yunho sepertinya belum tidur ia memegangi perutnya dan menekuk tubuhnya seperti bola. Meski tak ada rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi Jaejoong bisa melihatnya menahan sakit dari raut wajahnya.

"Jendral Jung," Yunho memicingkan matanya melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Pergi dari sini, aku tak mau diganggu," balas Yunho ketus, ia tak ingin orang lain melihatnya begitu lemah. Dia bahkan tidak meminta obat pada tabib, terlalu malu pada penyakit yang dianggap orang begitu sepele.

"Aku membuatkanmu sup hangat," Meski dengan sedikit paksaan Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho berbaring duduk, dengan telaten ia menyuapkan sedikit-demi sedikit sup yang dibuatnya.

"Maaf seharusnya aku tak berbuat seperti itu tadi, padahal aku tahu kau punya perut yang sensitif," ujar Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh. Ia begitu menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia membalas orang yang buruk padanya dengan keburukan juga. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan ajaran ayahnya untuk selalu berbuat baik dan tak menyimpan dendam?.

"Dari mana kau tahu?," heran Yunho, ia menyamankan duduknya menatap lurus Jaejoong.

"Sulli yang memberitahukannya saat aku bilang kau begitu sombong karena tak ingin makananmu sama dengan orang lain," Jaejoong malu mengakui kesalahannya. Ia membuang pandangan kesamping tak berani menatap Yunho. Salah tingkah.

"Begitukah!," Yunho tertawa pelan. Jaejoong begitu menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Membuatnya ingin mencubit kedua pipinya

"Sup itu akan mendinginkan perutmu," Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk kosong kemeja. Ia berdiri disamping Yunho. "Buka bajumu," perintahnya

Yunho sedikit kaget, tapi seringai muncul diwajahnya tiba-tiba, "Apa kau begitu horny Jae, sampai tak melihat kalau aku masih lemah seperti ini," ujar Yunho menggoda.

"Pervent," balas Jaejoong. ia memukul bahu Yunho pelan dan membuka paksa baju atasan Yunho.

"Yah…. Yah…," Yunho sedikit memberontak lemah, dia tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh kalau diperkosa oleh orang yang pernah ditidurinya seperti ini. Jaejoong tak berniat balas dendam padanya kan?.

Saat pikiran Yunho membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada perutnya. Ia menunduk melihat Jaejoong membalurkan salep yang berada pada botol kecil digenggamannya. Jaejoong merapikan lagi baju Yunho seperti semula dan ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku disini," Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong mencegahnya, Jaejoong ingin melepaskannya tapi tangannya keburu ditarik oleh Yunho membuatnya berbaring di ranjang, dengan cepat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Malam ini tidurlah bersamaku, Boojae." Jaejoong ingin memberontak tapi melihat Yunho membuat rasa bersalahnya muncul kembali. Ia membiarkan Yunho mendekapnya didada. Meski masih memakai sepatu dan berpakaian lengkap jaejoong mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, semakin memperdalam kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho.

"Siapa Boojae?," tanya Jaejoong baru sadar dengan nama asing yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Kau, bukankah Boojae lebih bagus daripada Jaejae?," Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan, tertawa keras. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho begitu pencemburu.

"Yah…, apa yang kau lakukan," Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang digigit oleh Yunho Membuatnya kaget dan langsung terduduk.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau jauh begitu indah kalau tertawa, membuatku ingin memakanmu," ucap Yunho polos.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya melempar selimut pada Yunho, "Aku tak ingin tidur bersama kanibal sepertimu," dan bergegas keluar kamar. masih terdengar tawa Yunho yang menggema dari dalam. Seharusnya ia marah pada Yunho bukannya malah muncul semburat merah dipipinya, membuat ia cepat keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Yunho melihatnya. Tapi sentuhan Yunho, dekapan Yunho berbeda dari kemarin. Hangat dan nyaman. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menyangkal suatu perasaan yang mungkin sedang tumbuh dihatinya. Lagipula ia hanya seorang mainan untuk Yunho.

.

Setelah keberangkatan terakhir prajurit Toho yang kembali kenegaranya. Tugas Yunho banyak berkurang. Sehingga Jaejoong mau tidak mau menemaninya menghabiskan waktu luangannya. Seperti siang ini mereka berada di gazebo. Yunho sedang menulis kaligrafi, salah satu hobi yang disenanginya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mencoba kembali menulis sajak. Meski Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang berpendidikan tapi dia sedikit-sedikit tahu tentang merangkai kata yang indah. Bahkan kemarin Yunho memuji karyanya yang tak sengaja dia buat karena bosan menunggu Yunho membuat kaligrafi. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan diperutnya saat Yunho bilang kalau dia akan menjadi pujangga terkenal jika rajin praktek.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat dia mendengar Jaejoong yang seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?," tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada," jawab Jaejoong. Tapi tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan kertas yang dipegangnya kebawah meja.

"Coba berikan hasil sajakmu aku ingin membacanya,"

"Ini belum jadi," tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho berhasil merebut kertas yang Jaejoong pegang dan ingin membukanya. Tapi segera diurungkannya dan mengangkat tangannya keatas saat Jaejoong ingin merebutnya kembali. Posisi mereka yang duduk membuat Jaejoong berlutut untuk meraih kertas yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Tapi naas karena Jaejoong terlalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, dia oleng kehilangan keseimbangan setelah Yunho berhasil menghindar darinya. Dia akan jatuh kebawah sebelum tangan Yunho memeluk kepalanya. Memperkecil benturan pada lantai kayu dibawahnya. Meski kepalanya sedikit sakit, Jaejoong berusaha membuka matanya yang tak sadar ia pejamkan dari tadi. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah mata almond milik Yunho yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mata tajam yang biasanya menakutkan tapi begitu teduh dan indah jika dilihat dari dekat. Jaejoong ingin bergerak tapi sepertinya Yunho begitu betah diatas tubuhnya. Membuat perasaan aneh kembali datang ke tubuhnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak semakin cepat, dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Tak pernah sekalipun perasaan ini muncul saat ia bersama dengan Yoona.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?,"

"Tidak," ujar Yunho sekenanya. Ia malah semakin menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong. Bibirnya didekatkan ketelinga Jaejoong. Membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang karena hembusan nafas Yunho yang mengenai kulit sensitifnya. "Mungkin aku sudah sering mengatakannya. Tapi kau benar-benar begitu indah Jae," ujar Yunho lagi dengan suara rendah dan seduktif. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin menegang sulit digerakkan.

Yunho hampir saja mencium leher Jaejoong jika suara deheman keras yang disengaja tak membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya. Dia ingin marah tapi segera diurungkannya saat melihat salah satu orang yang dihormatinya berdiri di tepi gazebo.

"Sekarang aku baru mengerti kenapa kau menolak undangan jamuan minum yang selalu diadakan oleh pangeran Kangin. kau bersenang-senang sendiri rupanya,"

Yunho menyeringai, "Tentu saja Hyung, untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan para Gisaeng jika disampingku sudah ada yang lebih menawan dari mereka," dikecupnya pipi Jaejoong sebelum menyingkir dari tubuh Jajoong yang sudah berontak dari tadi untuk dilepaskan. Jaejoong yang begitu malu hanya bisa duduk menunduk. Dia tak yakin bisa menampakkan wajahnya lagi didepan orang yang memergokinya ini.

"Kau tak memperkenalkan kekasihmu padaku Yun?," tanya Siwon lembut.

"Jae kenalkan ini Hyungku Choi Siwon,"

"Choi Siwom imnida, kakak tiri Yunho," Siwon tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit badannnya sebagai salam. Jaejoongpun balas membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida," Jaejoong ingin membalas senyum Siwon tapi setelah dia mendongak dia tak jadi melakukannya karena ekspresi Siwon yang menjadi datar dan berbeda.

Mereka berbincang-bincang di gazebo sambil menikmati teh dan hidangan yang disiapkan pelayan, meski Jaejoong sebenarnya lebih banyak diam. Dan mendengarkan kedua saudara ini bicara.

"Boleh ku tahu kau tinggal di Shinki daerah mana Jaejoong-shi?," tanya Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Eh, aku bukan orang Shinki," Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Benarkah?, wajah rupawan, kulit putih dan perawakan yang ramping dan tinggi tidak mungkin orang Toho ataupun Dongbang, kupikir kau orang kami, Lalu anda berasal dari mana Jaejoong-shi?"

Jaejoong diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, sebenarnya ibunya berasal dari Shinki tapi ayahnya berasal dari negara yang berbeda. Kedua kampung halaman ayah dan Ibunya sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Dan ayahnya melarangnya untuk memberitahu asal-usulnya pada orang lain.

"Mata besar hitammu mengingatkanku dengan penduduk Triangel," mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon.

Triangel, negara kecil di dataran BigEst yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaan raganya dan kepandaiannya dalam ilmu pengobatan. Terletak tepat ditengah perbatasan 3 negar besar, Toho, Dongbang dan Shinki. Tapi negara itu hancur belasan tahun yang lalu karena peperangan 3 negara yang dahsyat. Kawasannya menjadi medan pertempuran terbuka antar 3 negara yang membangun benteng-benteng utama di kawasan itu. Membuat penduduknya banyak yang meninggal dan sebagian kecil yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Membuat negara itu sekarang menjadi negara mati dengan banyak puing-puing bangunan yang hancur dan terbengkalai. Waktu kecil ayahnya pernah mengajaknya kesana untuk menguburkan abu Ibunya. Negara yang begitu Indah dan hijau dengan banyak bukit yang mengelilinginya dan sudah tak terjamah manusia lagi.

Siwon yang melihat eksprisi Jaejoong menyeringai, "Kalau itu benar aku tak membiarkan hubungan anda berlanjut dengan adikku, Jaejoong-shi."

Jaejoong tak bisa berkata, sebagian besar penduduk didaratan BigEst ini percaya kalau penduduk Triangel sudah musnah bersama negaranya dan bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaan negaranya itu. Bagaimana kakak Yunho bisa tahu?.

"kau tak berhak melarangnya Hyung," sela Yunho. Dia memang tahu tentang sejarah negeri Triangel, dan dia tak mempersalahkan jika benar Jaejoong berasal dari sana.

"Kau seorang penerus bangsawan Jung yang paling disegani disamping keluarga kerajaan. Jika kau memilih pasangan laki-laki setidaknya carilah yang berasal dari strata yang sama seperti kita agar keluarga Jung semakin berkuasa. Bukan dari seorang pria yang bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk dikatakan sebagai rumah untuk kembali,"

Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit mendengar secara langsung kalau dia tak punya kampung halaman untuk pulang. Atau mungkin juga karena dia dibilang tak pantas bersanding bersama Yunho?. Tapi dienyahkan pikiran terakhirnya itu.

"Pernikahan masih terlalu jauh untukku Hyung. Aku belum memikirkan itu,"

"Oh baguslah, bukankah itu berarti kau hanya menganggap Jaejoong-shi sebagai mainanmu?,"

Hati Jaejoong semakin sakit saat mendengar sendiri kalau ia hanyalah mainan untuk Yunho. Apalagi Yunho tak menyangkal ucapan kakaknya itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya?.

"Jangan campuri urusan pribadiku. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang kemari?," tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memegang tangan Jaejoong saat laki-laki itu hanya menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Tangan Jaejoong begitu dingin dan berkeringat digenggamannya.

"Ibu mengirimiku surat agar kau pulang secepatnya ke Shinki. Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Kalau perlu sebelum minggu ini kau sudah dalam perjalanan kesana,"

"Aku tidak mau, masih ada banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan disini,"

"Pulanglah Yun, Ibu sudah menunggu selama 2 tahun berharap kau kembali. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau berhenti mencari obat untuk kesembuhan putra mahkota dan merelakan kepergiaanya,"

"Putra mahkota tidak akan semudah itu untuk mati," ujar Yunho meninggi. Ia selalu tak suka jika ada orang yang menyebut-nyebut kematian pada putra mahkota.

"Ya, tapi menurut kabar beliau kembali jatuh sakit dan tak mampu berdiri dari tempat tidur. Lebih baik kau secepatnya menentukan pilihanmu untuk berpihak pada siapa kelak. Sebelum benar-benar terlambat dan menghancurkan kelansungan keluarga Jung," saran Siwon.

Yunho tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Bukankah berarti Siwon menyuruhnya berpaling dari putra mahkota dan bekerja sama dengan pangeran-pangeran Shinki. "Terima kasih atas semua saranmu Hyung, Tapi aku sudah cukup besar menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Kau yang orang luar tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan masa depan keluarga Jung,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau suatu saat terjadi sesuatu jangan katakan aku tidak memperingatimu Saeng,"

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Jaejoong bergegas mengundurkan diri tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang mencegahnya. Yunho jadi sendirian di gazebo itu. Pandangannya tak segaja bertemu dengan kertas yang menjadi rebutan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong tadi. Diambil dan dibukanya kertas itu. Tapi tawa keras Yunho tiba-tiba pecah, Jaejoong menggambarnya dengan kepala yang begitu kecil dari bagian tubuhnya. Yunho langsung tahu kalau itu gambar dirinya melihat tahi lalat yang berada di bibir atas gambar tersebut sama dengan dirinya. Ternyata Jaejoong melihat dan memperhatikannya. Ada rasa hangat didadanya mengetahui kenyataan itu.

.

.

Yoona termenung dikamarnya, kondisi Ibunya semakin memburuk. Mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan kehilangan wanita yang melahirkannya. Tapi bukan itu saja yang ia pikirkan, Jaejoong begitu berbeda sekarang. Ia memang masih baik dan perhatian pada Yoona, tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang. Apalagi sekarang mereka kurang memiliki waktu berdua. Entah kenapa Jendral Jung selalu mengikuti mereka berdua dan Jaejoong yang dulu terlihat iritasi sekarang terlihat biasa saja. Yoona bisa merasakan kalau ada yang disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya yang tak boleh ia ketahui. Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Yoona ia bergegas untuk membukakannya.

"Jae," Yoona bisa melihat Jaejoong yang seperti begitu tertekan dan bingung. Ia menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang disampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?," tanya Jaejoong bergetar, ia memegang pipi Yoona dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari. Yoona kaget dibuatnya selama ini mereka hanya sampai berpegangan tangan dan pelukan saja. Meski Yoona tidak suci lagi ia merasa wajahnya memanas mendengarnya. Tak pernah sekalipun laki-laki yang meminta izin seperti Jaejoong untuk menciumnya. Dan Yoona merasa tersentuh. Dengan malu-malu ia mendongak menatap Jaejoong dan mengangguk. Ditutupnya kedua matanya sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman seperti ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Tanpa nenuntut dan paksaan. Rasanya begitu manis dan asin.

Asin…

Yoona membuka mata dan melepas ciumannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus turun tanpa henti. Ia mendekatkan kepala Jaejoong ke bahunya. Jaejoong masih menangis dan isakan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Yoona hanya bisa mengelus punggung Jaejoong menenangkan, seperti apa yang selalu Jaejoong lakukan untuknya. Yoona masih tak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong menangis, apakah, apakah ciuman pertama mereka begitu menyakitkan?. Atau itu tangis kebahagiaannya?.

Tapi ekspresi Jaejoong seperti menunjukkan penyangkalan. Yoona semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong. Yoona takut jika Jaejoong sudah tahu masa lalunya dan penyebab ia dipenjara. Apa Jaejoong masih menerimanya yang sudah ternoda ini?, apa Jaejoong masih menerimanya yang pembohong ini?, apa Jaejoong akan merasa bersalah dan meninggalkannya?. Tanpa terasa matanya memanas. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung. Mengikuti Tangisan Jaejoong yang menyayat hatinya.

'Ku mohon Tuhan jangan ambil kebahagiaanku lagi,'

Jaejoong tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Yoona hanya memperhatikannya duduk ditepi ranjang. Sesekali ia mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong membuat tidurnya semakin lelap. Dinaikkannya selimut menutupi tubuh Jaejoong sebelum ia berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum melihat kondisi Ibunya lagi.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tidur Jaejoong yang berantakan. Selimut yang menutupinya sudah jatuh kebawah lantai padahal ia hanya pergi sebentar untuk membasuh muka. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya kepanasan karena masih berpakian lengkap. Yoona sedikit ragu dan malu untuk membuka baju lapisan terluar Jaejoong. tapi dia juga tak ingin Jaejoong terjaga karena tak nyaman. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian ia membuka tali bajunya dan seketika tertegun. Dengan bergetar disentuhnya perpotongan leher Jaejoong yang tak lagi mulus.

'Ini tidak mungkin,'

Yoona menggeleng. Dengan asal dibukanya baju Jaejoong hingga lapisan terakhirnya. Menampakkan dada dan perutnya yang ternoda dihiasi bercak hitam keunguan.

'Ini tak mungkin terjadi,'

Yoona mundur beberap langkah, ia dengan cepat keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

'Jaejoong tak mungkin mengkhianatinya,'

Isakan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merosot kelantai dan tertunduk. Dia tak mungkin tak tahu tanda apa yang tersebar di tubuh Jaejoong karena dia juga pernah mendapatkannya. Kissmark. Apakah berarti Jaejoong menduakannya?, apa berarti Jaejoong tak mencintainya lagi?. Apa berarti Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya?. Yoona menggeleng dia tak mau kehilangan kebahagian terakhirnya. Dihapusnya air matanya kasar. Ia akan mempertahankan Jaejoong-nya. Dia akan merebut Jaejoong lagi dari siapapun itu. Karena Jaejoong hanya miliknya.

.

.

"Jendral Jung," Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena Yunho berada dikamarnya tengah malam bagini.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tak berniat menjauhiku kan Boojae?," Jaejoong menoleh kesamping, menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Tidak, aku menemani Yoona mengurus Ibunya. Tabib yang menanganinya sudah kembali ke negaramu,"

Yunho berdiri melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. tangan kanannya memegang rahang Jaejoong agar menatapnya. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau tak melupakan tugasmu,"

Tangan kiri Yunho mengambil satu tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya ke tengah selangkaannya. Jaejoong ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho yang begitu kuat. Tapi segera ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia harus menepati janjinya. Sedikit berjengit. Jaejoong menyentuh gundukan yang berdenyut dan semakin membesar di tangannya.

Yunho menyeringai. "Puaskan aku," ucapnya dengan suara rendah ditelinga Jaejoong.

Yunho menuntun jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Meski kasur Jaejoong tak selembut dan sehangat kasurnya, Yunho dengan nyaman mendudukkan dirinya disana dan menanti Jaejoong yang malah mematung didepannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dengan bahasa isyarat Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong berlutut dan membuka pakaian bawahnya. Dengan gemetar Jaejoong membuka pakaian Yunho hingga terpampang apa yang menjadi kebanggaan seorang lelaki.

Jaejoong bukan orang polos yang tak mengetahui keinginan Yunho. Dijulurkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk memegang kesejatian milik Yunho, tapi tangannya malah ditangkap oleh Yunho dan ditaruh di atas pahanya.

"Gunakan mulutmu…," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong memandang langsung kemata Yunho mencari kepastian. Yunho ternyata bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Pandangan Jaejoong mengarah lagi pada milik Yunho yang sudah menegang dan berdiri. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum memasukkan milik Yunho ke mulutnya. Ini pertama kali Jaejoong melakukannya. Perutnya menjadi melilit. Milik Yunho yang begitu besar dan penuh di dalam mulutnya mumbuatnya ingin ingin muntah karena tak terbiasa. Tapi ditahannya keinginan itu. Dengan memejamkan mata dan membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong. ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho mendapatkan Blowjob. Tapi sensani ini jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan dirinya yang lansung dengan cepat terangsang hanya dengan melihat bibir Jaejoong mengoralnya meskipun dengan tempo lambat. Kekesalannya pada Jaejoong yang menghindarinya hilang dengan semakin meningkatnya libido dalam dirinya. Ia ingin merasakan lebih dari ini. Rongga mulut Jaejoong yang hangat, sentuhan giginya yang kadang mengenai kulitnya dan bibir Jaejoong yang lembut. Ini belum cukup. Yunho belum puas, ia memegang belakang kepala Jaejoong untuk membantunya mempercepat ritmenya.

Karena semakin cepat Yunho memaksa Jaejoong mengulum miliknya. Membuat ia kewalahan dan kesulitan mengatur nafas. Dia hampir tersedak dan terbatuk saat Yunho menekan kepala Jaejoong semakin dalam. Jaejoong merasakan milik Yunho berkedut cepat sebelum sesuatu menyembur kedalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong ingin muntah, Yunho membuatnya tak bisa menghindar dan menelan semua cairan yang terasa asing ditenggorokannya. Yunho baru melepaskannya saat dirinya sudah menumpahkan seluruh benihnya ke mulut Jaejoong. Deru nafas Jaejoong terdengar begitu keras karena begitu rakusnya mengisi pasokan oksigen yang sudah menipis diparu-parunya. Keringat sudah bercucuran dari wajahnya. Mulutnya terasa kebas, sulit digerakkan.

Yunho mengusap sisa cairannya di sudut bibir Jaejoong lembut. Sebelum mengklaim bibir yang semakin memerah milik jejoong. Yunho hanya mengecupnya berulang kali karena ia tahu Jaejoong masih butuh menormalkan nafasnya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia memperdalam ciumannya, ingin membersihkan sisa cairannya sendiri di rongga mulut milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tak berdaya hanya diam. Dia tak membalas ciuman Yunho. Harga diri yang tertinggal melarangnya untuk itu. Tapi ciuman mereka harus terputus saat Yoona tiba-tiba masuk kedalam.

Yoona begitu shock melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tulangnya seakan menghilang dan ia lansung jatuh terduduk dilantai yang dingin. Dia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seperti seluruh sistem didalam tubuhnya tidak bisa berfungsi lagi melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang yang begitu ia hormati. Ia seakan seperti robot rusak dan tak bisa mendengar apapun suara yang berada disekelilingnya. Perkataan Jaejoong yang menghampirinya tak satupun yang bisa ia tangkap. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Disaat ia ingin memberitahu Jaejoong tentang kematian Ibunya, sekali lagi hatinya semakin hancur melihat sendiri penghianatan kekasihnya. Kemarin dia begitu percaya diri untuk merebut Jaejoong lagi. Yoona tertawa pahit, dia sangsi kalau Jaejoong akan memilihnya karena yang menjadi saingannya adalah seorang jendral yang berkedudukan tinggi.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya berada disisi Yoona selama gadis itu menjalani proses pemakaman ibunya. Yoona hanya diam tertunduk. Ia tak mengucap satu patah katapun setelah malam itu. Jaejoong juga takut memulai pembicaraannya. Ia tak ingin Yoona tahu kebenaran. Biarlah gadis itu membencinya asalkan ia selamat. Setelah dikremasi. Yoona menaburkan abu ibu Yoona di atas makam ayahnya. Pesan terakhir Ibunya sebelum meninggal. Karena mereka tahu kalau ibunya tak akan mungkin bisa dikuburkan disamping makam ayahnya yang seorang bangsawan.

Setelah selesai mereka melihat serombongan prajurit Toho yang sepertinya menanti mereka dari tadi. Pemimpin prajurit itu menjelaskan keinginan mereks membawa Yoona untuk dijebloskan lagi kepenjara. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut tapi ia berusaha menghalangi mereka dan perkelahian tak bisa dihindari. Prajurit mulai kembali berdatangan semakin banyak, Jaejoong yang kalah jumlah merasa terdesak dan berhasil dilumpuhkan. Apalagi ia melawan dengan tangan kosong dan pikiran yang lelah serta perut yang tidak diisi dari kemarin.

Yunho yang dari awal tak mengikuti proses pemakaman dan baru tiba disana merasa heran melihat Jaejoong yang dipegangi beberapa prajurit dan mencoba untuk berontak. Ia memerintahkan mereka untuk melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Kau tak apa-apa Jae?," dengan khawatir Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan ingin mengecek keadaannya. Tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau Yoona sudah bebas, kenapa mereka ingin menangkapnya atas tuduhan yang sama,?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho diam dia juga tak tahu menahu tentang ini. Lagipula dia mempercayakan kasus Yoona ini pada Changmin. Yunho memandang seorang prajurit meminta penjelasan.

"Kami diperintah pangeran Kangin untuk membawa kembali nona Yoona untuk menerima hukuman. Karena Ibunya sudah meninggal jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuknya masih bebas berkeliaran, jadi kumohon teman anda untuk jangan menghalangi kami Jendral Jung atau dia juga akan kami bawa ke penjara."

Yunho hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Ini diluar teritorialnya karena prajurit Toho sendiri yang bertindak. Ia memegang tangan Jaejoong kuat saat dia tahu Jaejoong ingin menghalangi prajurit itu untuk membawa Yoona. Dia semakin mengencangkan tangannya saat Jaejoong melayangkan pukulan kewajahnya dengan satu tangan yang masih bebas. Dan menerima pukulan Jaejoong bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong semakin hilang kesabaran. Ia menggigit tangan Yunho yang memegangnya hingga berdarah dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Dengan brutal ia melawan prajurit yang menghalangi jalannya. Tapi saat ingin mencapai Yoona dua buah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya. Dia ingin berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!," jerit Jaejoong. Ia berusa melepas tangan Yunho yang memeluknya.

"Bukankan aku sudah menuruti semua perintahmu?, kenapa mereka masih membawa Yoona!," Jeritnya lagi. Ia semakin panik saat mereka semakin membawa Yoona menjauh. Sedangkan Yoona hanya menunduk tanpa perlawanan. Dia seperti raga tanpa Jiwa yang begitu pasrah.

"Yoona-yah…" panggil Jaejoong, berharap gadis itu mau melihatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat punggung Yoona. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan berharap air matanya tak akan mengalir. Setelah semua ini dia hanya mendapati janji semu. Hatinya semakin sakit saat tahu dia sudah membiarkan pintu hatinya terbuka untuk orang yang telah membohonginya. Satu persatu air matanya turun dan semakin deras tapi dia tak membiarkan suara tangisannya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu, bahkan harga diriku. Apa berarti kau menipuku selama ini?," ucap Jaejoong serak. Ia tak lagi berusaha melepaskan dirinya lagi melihat Yoona yang sudah tak tampak. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Yunho padanya. Hanya pelukan tubuhnya yang semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku Yoona-yah…,"

.

Yunho segera menyuruh pelayannya memanggil Changmin ke ruangannya sebelum mengurung Jaejoong dikamarnya. Dia tak ingin Jaejoong kabur dan bertindak gegabah. Saat sampai disana Changmin sudah duduk di bantalan tatami dan menikmati tehnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku Hyung?," tanya Changmin

"Apa maksudmu menjebloskan Yoona kepenjara lagi?," tanya balik Yunho. Ia mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Oh itu, membunuh pangeran bukanlah kesalahan kecil Hyung. Tentu dia harus menerima hukumannya. Lagi pula aku melakukannya sesuai perintahmu," jawab Changmin santai. Ia menyeruput kembali tehnya sebelum menghirup wangi baunya.

"Aku tak ingat memberi perintah seperti ini Changmin-ah. Karena kau Jaejoong menganggapku seorang pembohong,"

Changmin memiringkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yunho yang meninggi, "Bukankah dari awal kau ingin membalas dendam pada Jaejoong-shi?, membuatnya menderita, melihat orang yang dikasihinya pergi. Apa kau terlalu larut dalam permainanmu sendiri Hyung, hingga kau lupa kalau kau ingin dia menganggap dirinya sendiri tak berharga seperti sampah?. Bahkan kau tak terima saat ia menganggapmu seorang pembohong. Apa aku boleh menyimpulkan kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya Hyung?,"

Yunho sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan yang tak terduga dari Changmin. Ia mencintai Jaejoong?,

"Jangan bercanda Changmin-ah, aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya," Yunho sedikit kesal melihat Changmin yang hanya mendecak mendengar ucapannya. "Aku seorang laki-laki yag memegang janjinya dan aku hanya tak suka jika ada orang yang menganggapmu penipu," lanjutnya membela diri.

Ia tak mungkin mencintai Jaejoong. Orang yang dianggapnya musuhnya. Tapi benarkah apa yang dikatakan Changmin kalau dia terlalu larut dalam permainan ini hingga melupakan tujuannya?. Yunho menggeleng menolak kemungkinan itu.

"kita memang seorang penipu Hyung. Dari awal kita memang menipunya untuk terjebak dalam skenario yang kita susun. Tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku Hyung, setidaknya pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau memang mencintainya,"

"Aku tidak Changmin-ah," kekeh Yunho menyangkalnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau merajahnya dengan tato yang sama persis seperti milik Ibumu, hm…,"

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik kerah pakaian Changmin hingga membuatnya condong ketengah meja. "Kau mengetahuinya, bagamana-"

"Lihat kau bahkan begitu marah saat kau tahu aku melihat bagian dari tubuhnya." Sela Changmin. Ia melihat mata Yunho yang malah semakin menghitam karena amarah, "Aku menyuruhnya menunjukkannya padaku saat ia meminta tolong padaku tentang keinginanmu. Dia begitu bingung waktu itu," jelas Changmin dengan cepat. Ia masih sayang nyawanya rupanya. Yunho memhempaskan Changmin kebelakang membuatnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh terantuk lantai tatami.

"Appo…," Changmin duduk dan mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. Mengurangi rasa sakit. Yunho memalingkan mukanya kesamping. Belum mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Changmin tentangnya benar.

Melihat Yunho yang begitu angkuh membuat Changmin menghembuskan nafas lelah, dia memandang Yunho dengan serius. "Jika dari awal kau bilang padaku tentang perasaanmu aku tidak akan membuat rencana ini Hyung. Karena meskipun dia akan jatuh cinta padamu dia akan tetap memilih gadis itu. Ini bukan lagi tentang cinta tapi kesetiaan dan tanggung jawab yang ia jaga,"

Yunho hanya diam tak mengomentari perkataan Changmin. Raut wajahnya sulit untuk ditebak. "Tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkan Yoona dari penjara lagi?,"

Changmin menggeleng lemah, ia menatap cangkir tehnya yang terguling karena ulah Yunho tadi dengan sendu. "Semua pangeran sudah berkumpul kemari. Mereka tak mungkin membiarkan pembunuh saudaranya untuk hidup,"

"Apa ini tak terlalu cepat untuk merebut Toho?," heran Yunho.

"Sepertinya pangeran Kangin tak berhasil mempengaruhi dewan menteri untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan Toho setelah raja sakit dan pangeran Kyuhyun yang ditangkap. Dan malah menjadikan perdana menteri penguasa sementara,"

"Apa rencana mereka kali ini,"

"Jika pangeran Kangin masih tak bisa mempengaruhi dewan untuk menjadikannya pengganti raja, ada kemungkinan peristiwa jatuhnya negara Dongbang akan terulang lagi bahkan jauh lebih parah. Karena tak hanya keluarga kerajaan yang akan dihabisi tapi mungkin juga keluarga perdana menteri, bangsawan dan petinggi militerpun akan dibunuh. Dan kehancuran Ibukota Toho tak bisa dicegah lagi,"

"Baguslah berarti kekuasaan Shinki akan semakin besar, setidaknya pangeran-pangeran itu ada gunanya juga," Yunho tersenyum tujuan negaranya untuk mengusai semua wilayah di dataran BigEst akan semakin terwujud dengan jatuhnya Toho. Toho, Dongbang dan Shinki yang merupakan tiga negara paling besar di BigEst akhirnya akan menyatu. Untuk masalah Jaejoong dia akan memikirkan jalan lain.

"Tapi hyung, sebelum kita memasuki Ibukota Toho putra mahkota memerintahkanku untuk menyelamatkan putra mahkota Toho, pangeran Kyuhyun,"

Jika apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar, kenapa Changmin menjadikan pangeran Kyuhyun salah satu tersangka pembunuhan pangeran Doongwook?, bukankah dia seperti mengantarkan pangeran Kyuhyun ke kandang singa dan menguncinya disana, untuk di jadikan santapan yang tak bisa meloloskan diri. Tapi bukankah ada juga pepatah yang mengatakan kalau tempat yang paling aman adalah disarang musuh?. Pikiran Changmin sulit untuk ditebak.

.

.

"Keluar semua," Yunho mengusir semua pelayan yang berada di kamarnya. Jaejoong yang tadi mengamuk dan membanting makanan yang disuguhkan para pelayan menjadi diam. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk menekuk lututnya disamping ranjang tak menatapnya. Hatinya sedikit bergetar saat melihat tangan kiri Jaejoong yang diikatnya dengan tali panjang ke tiang memerah dan lecet karena dipaksa berulang kali untuk terlepas. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas meneteskan darah segar tergores pecahan mangkuk keramik. Yunho mengambil baskom berisi air dan duduk disamping Jaejoong mulai mengobati lukanya. Dia mendesah panjang saat Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sejak tadi.

"Kau tahu aku benci jika didiamkan, lebih baik kau memukulku Boo,"

Jaejoong meliriknya. Yunho segera mengambil tangan kanan yang sudah diperbannya dan membuatnya terkepal, lalu mengarahkan pada pipinya sendiri. "Pukul aku sampai kau puas."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan mengangkatnya keatas. Yunho bersiap-siap menerima pukulan Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya.

Plakk…

Yunho membuka matanya merasakan perih dipipi kanannya. Jaejoong tak memukulnya tapi menamparnya. Sebuah penghinaan bagi seorang laki-laki sepertinya apalagi Jaejoong menamparnya dengan tangan kirinya. Apakah Jaejoong menganggapnya begitu rendahnya?. Ia mendongak menatap mata Jaejoong sebelum dia bisa bicara Jaejoong menamparnya lagi ditempat yang sama.

Plakk

Plak, plak, plak

Plakk

Jaejoong menamparnya berulang kali hingga tercetak cap tangan Jaejoong di pipi kanan Yunho yang memerah. Bibir dan gusinya sudah berdarah, tapi tak sedikitpun Yunho berniat untuk melawan. Ini memang kesalahannya setidaknya ia ingin sedikit merasakan kesakitan Jaejoong karena ulahnya.

"Tangan kananku sedang terluka jadi jangan berfikir aku mengasihimu." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya setelah ia menghentikan tamparannya kesekian kali. "Sekarang pergi dari sini,"

Tapi Yunho tak beranjak, mata berairnya memandang Jaejoong sendu, ia lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat, "Aku mencintaimu Jae," aku Yunho tulus. "Kau boleh meminta aku melakukan apapun tapi jangan minta aku untuk pergi dari sisimu,"

Meskipun pelukan Yunho begitu kuat melingkar di tubuhnya. Tapi Jaejoong merasakannya begitu rapuh seolah jika ia bergerak sedikit pelukan Yunho akan langsung terlepas. Jika benar Yunho mencintainya kenapa ia mengikatnya seperti hewan peliharaan?. Bukankah ayahnya pernah bilang kalau cinta itu tak memaksa dan menuntut?. Apakah ini rencana Yunho untuk menipunya lagi?.

.

.

Changmin memasuki kamarnya yang temaram tanpa penerangan kecuali dari sinar bulan. Ia berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun yang duduk diam seperti patung tanpa ekspresi. Ia menyentuh pipi kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati.

"Waktunya sudah tiba Kyu," ucap Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Changmin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya datar.

Changmin memajukan wajahkan kesamping telinga Kyuhyun. "Ingatlah Kyu, kau harus bisa menjadi iblis untuk bisa bertahan di neraka ini."

.

.

.

_Saat kembang api terbesar menyala. Pedang angin akan terbelah dan pedang bulan patah. Warna merah akan menyebar menutupi seluruh permukaan bulan dan kegelapan merangkak mengikutinya. Disaat itulah masa baru akan tiba._

.

.

.

TBC

Miss me…?, maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya q baru selesai ujian awal Mei kemarin. Terima kasih yang udah review, fav and follow. Aku tahu NC-ku kurang hot soalnya ku g' kuat kalau nulis lebih detail dari yang diatas. Chap depan dah mulai perang lagi. Ku kasih judul 'Broken Sword' kan bukan tanpa alasan. Hehe…

Cerita ini akan cukup panjang dan aku membaginya dengan 3 setting utama. Toho, Dongbang, dan Shinki. Bahkan aku sudah membuat peta dataran BigEst disela-sela minggu ujian dengan sedikit menjiplak dari peta 3 Negara Besar. Tapi q bingung mau q Upload dimana.

Semoga pertanyaan kalian terjawab dichap ini. Soal melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis bukan berarti melarang pernikahan lawan jeniskan?. Jadi tentu aja masih ada yang menghasilkan keturunan.

Sebenarnya kupilih Yoona karena temen sebangkuku begitu mengidolakannya. Bahkan fb, twtr, hp semua pake foto Yoona. Makanya ku pasangkan ma JJ siapa tahu kita bisa jadi besan#PLAKK (dilempar sepatu Yunjae Shipper). Maksudku, q jadi tahu sedikit tentangnya dari cerita temenku. Maklum Cuma JJholic dan DB5K lover yang lain g' begitu ngeh. Tapi sekarang temenku pindah haluan ke negeri Jepang suka AKB48. Kenapa dia tega meninggalkan Yoona saat Yoona kusiksa dalam Fic ini? TTwTT. Kalau beginikan aku g' jamin keselamatannya#smirk.

Putra mahkota Shinki akan muncul 1 atau 2 chap kedepan. Banyak yang dah berhasil jawab meski asal nebak. Pengikut putra mahkota punya tato sayap malaikat. Fans pemeran putra mahkota didunia nyata dipanggil malaikat. Pasti sekarang kalian semua dah tahukan?.

See you next chap

Thank to:

Meybi, yoon HyunWoon, iasshine, kim anna shinostuke, Clein cassie, .96, Youleebitha, ShinjiWoo920202, thinseyjshipper, Jenny, chidorasen, ichigo song, MyCellular, Selena Jung, Boo Bear Love,my yunjaechun, Reanelisabeth, nin nina, akiramia44, gwansim84, buujeel, rinatya12kmsyjs

Special thank to 'xena hwang' untuk masukannya lewat PM yang membuatku tambah belajar untuk memperbaiki tulisanku ini. Gimana menurut kalian. Ada masukan, kritik dan saran untukku?,

RIPIYUUUUU…^^V


	6. Chapter 6

Daratan BigEst merupakan salah satu daratan terbesar di Timur, terdapat banyak negara didalamnya. Hanya saja yang paling terkenal adalah 3 negara besar yang saling bersebrangan. Toho, Dongbang dan Shinki. Dulunya mereka hidup rukun dan damai hingga sebuah pertikaian muncul dan perang tak bisa dihindari. Mereka menjadikan negara Triangel yang menjadi kawasan netral hancur rata dengan tanah. Meskipun perjanjian damai telah disepakati setelahnya. Tapi dampak perang tak bisa dihindari.

Negara-negara kecil yang dulunya berkubu dengan 3 negara tersebut mempunyai dampak paling besar. Perebutan kekuasaan, pemberontakan, perang saudara dan perpecahan didalam negara karena menolak perjanjian membuat daratan BigEst setiap jengkal tanahnya berwarna merah karena darah. Kelaparan dan penderitaan menimpa seluruh rakyat.

Setelah perjanjian, Toho menutup diri dari itu semua. Mereka memindahkan kekuasaan ke tengah perbukitan yang dikelilingi hutan. Menutup akses dari dunia luar. Meskipun Dongbang bisa menstabilkan perekonomian mereka, tapi orang-orang mereka terpecah belah. Negara itu digrogoti dari dalam oleh orang mereka sendiri. Kesenjangan anatara kaum bangsawan dan rakyat jelata begitu lebar, korupsi dan pemimpin yang semena-mena membuat rakyat mereka semakin menderita.

Sedangkan Shinki yang dipimpin raja baru membenahi negaranya dengan baik. Ia menggunakan uang kerajaan untuk membantu rakyatnya yang kesusahan karena dampak perang, membagikan bahan pokok gratis, mengirim prajuritnya memperbaiki kota dan membuat pernyataan untuk wajib militar bagi anak laki-laki negaranya. Karena itu tak ada kesenjangan sosial di Toho, mereka mendapatkan pendidikan yang setara karena dikelola kerajaan. Hanya saja yang membedakan mereka adalah kemampuan menyerap ilmu dan keahlian. Melihat dana kerajaan yang semakin habis dan bisa dikatakan miskin membuat para bangsawan bahu-membahu membantu mendorong negara mereka. Rakyat yang begitu terharu menanamkan pada diri mereka untuk semakin setia pada kerajaan. Dalam waktu singkat negara mereka bisa bangkit. Mereka bahkan bisa membuat istana baru untuk kerajaan. Kemakmuran membayangi negara Shinki.

Melihat negara lain masih dalam penderitaan. Hati raja Shinki tergerak, dia mengirim prajuritnya untuk membantu negara lain. Dan itulah cikal bakal kekuasaan Shinki menaklukkan daratan BigEst.

.

.

BROKEN SWORD

Disclaimer : Tokoh disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, ide cerita dari pemikiran Popoe sendiri

Pairing : YunJae, JaeYoona

Rated : T-M

Warning : Komplikasi, banyak typos bertebaran, dan adegan kekerasan

Summary : Tak pernah terbayangkan konsekuensi Jaejoong menerima syarat untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. membuatnya dikejar seorang Jendral yang terobsesi membunuhnya, atau begitulah pemikirannya. YunJae

.

.

Setelah malam itu Jaejoong masih tak mau berbicara pada Yunho, hatinya terlalu sakit karena merasa ditipu dengan bodohnya. Dia juga tak mau menipu Yunho dengan membalas cintanya hanya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari ruangan yang mengurungnya ini. Dia punya rencana lain, bahkan sebelum Yunho mengatakan perasaannya. Untuk itu dia tak menolak saat para pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan membantunya membersihkan diri. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk beristirahat memulihkan tenaga. Dia butuh stamina yang penuh agar rencananya berhasil.

Tali panjang yang mengikatnya membuat ia leluasa bergerak tapi tidak cukup panjang untuk sampai di depan pintu kamar. Jaejoong mengambil sesuatu dibawah kolong lemari pakaian, pecahan mangkuk keramik yang disembunyikannya. Dia memang sengaja menepis nampan berisi makanannya dan membuat tangannya terluka agar pelayan yang membawanya panik dan berlari keluar untuk meminta bantuan, tak mengetahui Jaejoong yang mengambil dan menyembunyikan pecahan keramik yang cukup besar dan lancip.

Permukaan keramik yang tak cukup tajam membuat Jaejoong memerlukan waktu lama untuk memutuskan tali yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tapi dia tak kawatir jika ada orang yang memergokinya karena malam ini pasukan Shinki akan menyerang istana Toho. Satu lagi bibit kebencian muncul dihati Jaejoong. Mungkin semua penduduk Shinki memang pembohong, penipu, penghianat, munafik dan suka melanggar janji. Memang tak seharusnya ia percaya pada Yunho.

Dua penjaga didepan kamarnya bisa dilumpulkan Jaejoong dengan mudah. Ia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil senjatanya. Di tengah perjalanan ia melihat siluet orang yang begitu dikenalnya telah terpojok dibawah pohon sakura besar dengan 4 prajurit yang mengelilinginya.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi penyusup," hardik seorang prajurit yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Dua diantaranya memegang tangan kiri dan kanan penyusup yan berhasil mereka tangkap.

"Kau datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Kami sedang kesal karena tak bisa ikut berperang dan harus berjaga disini. Mungkin kematianmu akan sangat menyakitkan, maafkan kami," ujar salah seorang lagi dengan nada yang dibuat menyesal, tapi perkatannya membuat ia mendapat pukulan dari prajurit yang disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau membocorkan berita ini, bagaimana kalau dia mata-mata dari Toho?" Ucapnya, dia tak mau kalau rencana yang disusun oleh petinggi Shinki gagal karena mulut besar temannya.

"Itu tidak masalah, bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan mati? Apa menurut kalian cara kematian yang cocok untuknya?" Ujar prajurit yang lebih tinggi lagi, sepertinya dia orang yang paling tua diantara mereka. Penyusup itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar kematiannya semakin dekat.

"Kita penggal kepalanya,"

"Ani, kita potong urat nadinya hingga ia mati kehabisan darah,"

"Anio itu tidak menarik, bagaimana menurutmu Hyung?" tanya prajurit yang paling kurus. Tatapanya beralih pada prajurit yang paling tinggi diantara mereka.

Orang yang dipanggil Hyung meneliti tubuh penyusup dari atas sampai bawah, lalu ia menyeringai kejam. "Bukankah kita sudah lama tak bersenang-senang dengan pria, wajahnya begitu manis sayang kalau tidak dicicipi sebelum dibunuh,"

"Ye, aku setuju…"

Mendengar itu tubuh penyusup itu semakin bergetar takut. Apalagi orang yang dipanggil Hyung oleh para prajurit yang menangkapnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan membelai tengkuk dan kupingnya. Membuatnya geli bercampur jijik. Dia hampir memejamkan mata saat orang itu semakin condong mendekati dirinya dan akan mengklaim bibirnya sebelum orang itu berhenti dan melihat kebawah. Pandangan penyusup itu juga kebawah mengikuti pandangan prajurit. Seketika ia berteriak keras.

"Ahhhh…" Ia melihat sebuah ujung pedang menembus tepat dijantung prajurit itu, darah merembes membasahi pakainnya, mulutnya terbatuk mengeluarkan banyak darah, pandangan mereka bertemu kembali sebelum prajurit itu limbung hampir menimpa dirinya jika ia tidak melangkah mundur.

"Bukankah itu cara kematian yang menarik. Kau tidak menyadari dan merasakan apa-apa sampai jantungmu berhenti berdetak," ujar Jaejoong sarkatis. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil beradu pandang dengan para prajurit yang menatapnya geram.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" seorang prajurit maju kearahnya dengan marah, tombak yang ia gunakan diarahkan dengan membabi buta pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan mudah menghindarinya. Melihat temannya yang sedikit kewalahan satu prajurit maju. Sedangkan prajurit yang tersisa masih memegangi penyusup yang mereka tangkap. Meski satu lawan dua dengan tangan kosong Jaejoong berhasil menekan musuhnya. Cukup Jaejoong akui kalau kombinasi dua prajurit ini begitu bagus. Disaat dia diserang jarak dekat dengan pedang yang hanya bisa dihindari prajurit satunya langsung menyerangkan tombaknya dari belakang temannya.

Berbekal pukulan dan tendangan ini akan memakan waktu lama untuk mengalahkan dua prajurit itu. Dia tak boleh membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Saat prajurit yang membawa pedang menyerangnya lagi, dengan gesit Jaejoong menghindar kesamping dan maju beberapa langkah menangkap tangan prajurit yang meyerangnya. Satu tangannya memegang siku lawannya dan satunya lagi memegang gagang pedang membuat lawannya tak bisa berkutik. Prajurit satunya yang memegang tombak seperti mendapat kesempatang karena Jaejoong yang terlihat terlalu fokus pada temannya menyerangnya dari belakang. Tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menunduk dan memutar tangan prajurit yang dipegangnya dan mengarahkan pedangnya ketemannya sendiri. Karena tak bisa menghindar mereka ambruk seketika terkena senjata masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya prajurit yang terkena pedang masih sekarat, mungkin pedang temannya tak terlalu dalam mengenai perutnya tidak seperti temannya yang langsung tewas tertembus tombaknya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berbicara pada temannya yang ketakutan masih memegangi penyusup itu, "Cepat panggil bantuan!"

Meski dengan kaki yang bergetar prajurit yang tersisa berusaha lari dari tempat itu dan meminta tolong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya menginjakkan satu kakinya ke jasat prajurit yang terkena tombak dan mengambil Tombak yang menancap dengan keras. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang dan matanya memicing mencari fokus sebelum akhirnya ia melemparkan tombak itu tepat kepunggung prajurit yang berlari dan ambuk seketika. Persis seperti cara yang ia pakai saat membunuh prajurit diawal tadi.

"Hyung," Jaejoong menoleh melihat orang yang dirindukannya berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepayahan.

"Su-ie," mereka berpelukan lama, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan.

"Kau membunuh mereka semua," ujar Junsu bergetar setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan. Tangannya masih erat melingkar ditubuh Jaejoong.

"Mereka ingin membunuhmu Su. Lihat mereka membuatmu terluka," Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, menyentuh luka goresan di dahi Junsu. Sepertinya adiknya jatuh sebelum tertangkap.

"Tapi-,"

"Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa kemari, bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di desa?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Junsu selalu tak suka jika dia membunuh seseorang. Oleh karena itu dia selalu memilih lari dan bersembunyi menghindari masalah agar Junsu tak kecewa padanya. Hanya saat terdesak saja ia menggunakan kemampuan bertarungnya, itupun kebanyakan tak sampai menghilangkan nyawa lawannya.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu Hyung. Kau tak muncul berminggu-minggu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

"Dimana Yoona, Hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan kekasih Hyungnya.

"Dia di penjara, Youngwoong menjebaknya membunuh pangeran dari Shinki," ucap Jaejoong sedih. Padahal tadi ia begitu gembira bertemu dengan adiknya.

Junsu yang melihat kakaknya bersedih jadi tak enak hati. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini Hyung," ajak Junsu, dia tahu kejahatan Yoona begitu besar tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk menyelamatkannya.

Suara beberapa orang yang berteriak dan besi yang saling beradu mengagetkan mereka. Sepertinya perang sudah dimulai. Jaejoong jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Su kita tak bisa pergi dari sini begitu saja. Pasukan Shinki menyerang Toho dari dalam. Mereka juga mengepung Toho di luar tembok kota agar tak ada satupun yang lolos dari sini," ujar Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Ia tahu rencana ini saat tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Changmin saat Yunho menungguinya yang berpura-pura tidur. Dengan kembalinya pasukan Yunho ke Shinki. Toho akan lengah karena mereka berfikir kalau Shinki tak akan menyerang mereka dengan orang yang tersisa apalagi ada perjanjian yang sudah mereka sepakati. Mereka tidak tahu saja ada pasukan lain yang datang dari 'TIME' salah satu negara jajahan Shinki.

"Apa!" kaget Junsu mendengarnya, bukankah mereka baru saja berdamai?

"Apa kau datang kemari menggunakan perahu Su?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Ye Hyung, aku menyuruh pemilik perahu menunggu kita agar jika aku bertemu denganmu dapat langsung pergi tanpa menunggu esok pagi," jawab Junsu. Junsu melepas pelukannya, ia ingin mengetahui perubahan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong selama mereka berpisah. Kakaknya bertambah kurus dan gurat-gurat lelah menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya kakaknya terlalu banyak berfikir keras.

"Bagus, dengarkan Hyung Su-ie. Pasukan Shinki ingin membunuh semua penduduk dan meratakan kota ini dengan tanah," Jaejoong memegang kedua bahu Junsu. "Pergilah ke tempat Hyukjae dan bawa dia menyelamatkan diri sejauh mungkin dari sini," ucapnya lagi. Dia tak bisa membiarkan teman Junsu yang sudah banyak membantu mereka meninggal begitu saja.

"Bagaiman dengan Hyung? Kita bisa pergi bersama,"

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Yoona," tolak Jaejoong.

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Yoona tak punya siapa-siapa lagi Su, hanya aku yang dia punya sekarang," ujar Jaejong lembut agar adiknya mau mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?, aku juga hanya punya Hyung saja di dunia ini," ujar Junsu merajuk. "Kalau pada akhirnya begini lebih baik aku tak menyetujui hubungan Hyung dengannya saja sejak awal," ucap Junsu lagi emosi. Jaejoong hanya diam, dia tahu junsu tak bermaksut mengatakan itu. Dia hanya khawatir dan kecewa dengan keputusan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menunggu Hyung disungai sampai Hyung datang," tawar Junsu akhirnya. Adiknya ini memang cepat sekali merubah pikirannya.

"Jangan itu terlalu berbahaya, kau harus langsung pergi secepatnya dari sini," tolak Jaejoong lagi setidaknya jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya dia tahu kalau adiknya selamat.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu Hyung," mata Junsu berjaca-kaca membayangkan ia tak lagi bersama kakaknya. Penantiannya di desa saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila apalagi sekarang dia tak tahu kapan dan berapa lama mereka akan berpisah.

"Apa kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Appa jika kita berpisah?" tanya jaejoong mengigatkan adiknya. Air mata Junsu sudah meluber jatuh kepipinya tanpa ia pedulikan.

"Ye Hyung, Appa bilang jika suatu saat kita bertiga berpisah kita akan berkumpul dimakam Ibu saat bulan purnama merah,"

"Tunggu Hyung disana Su-ie, kita bisa berkumpul bertiga lagi bersama Appa,"

Janji itu adalah harapan terakhir mereka untuk melihat ayahnya jika masih hidup. Sekarang janji itu pula yang mengikat mereka untuk memberi keyakinan kalau suatu saat mereka akan bersama lagi seperti dulu.

"Berjanjilah Hyung kau akan bertahan hidup," ucap Junsu sesengukan. Ia menghapus asal pipi dan hidungnya yang berair karena menangis.

"Kau juga Su-ie. Hyung menyayangimu," mereka berpelukan lama. Berharap kehanggatan tubuh mereka tertinggal ditubuh masing-masing. Menumbuhkan keyakinan kalau waktu itu akan datang kelak.

Junsu berbalik, berlari sekencangnya keluar dari istana timur. Jaejoong berkedip menahan airmatanya tak keluar. Dia berjalan mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap ditubuh prajurit yang telah dibunuhnya. Jika dulu dia membunuh dengan perasaan setengah-setengah kini ia membulatkan tekatnya untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya tak terkecuali seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

Tak terhitung berapa puluh prajurit yang dibantai Jaejoong agar sampai kedepan pintu sel Yoona. Sel tertutup di bawah tanah yang gelap, pengap dan berbau busuk. Jaejoong mengambil kunci yang direbutnya dari penjaga dan segera membuka gembok besi dihadapannya.

Krek…

Pintu besi usang yang berderit nyaring membuat bulu kuduk Yoona berdiri. Ia begitu takut jika seseorang datang ke sel-nya dan menyiksanya lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya bergetar, ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dan bayangan orang yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Yoona-yah,"

"Jaejae kau kah itu?" Yoona menangis bahagia, ia meraba siluet orang yang begitu diharapkannya untuk menyelamatkannya dari sini. Dia pikir jaejoong tak akan mempedulikannya lagi dan memilih Jendral Jung.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini,"

Jaejoong menggendong punggung Yoona sampai mereka berdua didepan halaman penjara bawah tanah dan menurunkannya. Cahaya yang terang dari sinar bulan purnama membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat siksaan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Yoona. Membuat hatinya teriris. Rambutnya yang dulu selalu dikepang begitu berantakan dan dipotong pendek asal. Wajahnya lebam akibat pukulan dan tamparan, luka-luka kecil yang masih baru dan bekas cambukan disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan di pipinya ia bisa melihat luka gores yang melintang panjang dan belum kering.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku yang sudah jelek ini?" ujar Yoona takut, matanya sudah berair melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya begitu intens.

"Kau tetap Cantik Yoona-yah, dari dulu sampai kelak," ucap Jaejoong tulus, satu tangannya menghapus air mata Yoona dan satunya lagi mengambil tangan kanan Yoona akan dikecup sebelum ia melihat kejanggalan pada tangan kekasihnya ini. Ia menatap Yoona sekali lagi yang sekarang sudah berurai air mata. Jaejoong lansung memeluknya erat, menenangkannya.

"Sstt, tidak apa-apa," dielusnya punggung Yoona yang semakin keras menangis. Manusia apa yang tega menyiksa dan memotong kedua jari Yoona hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

Plok, plok, plok

Suara tepuk tangan membuat mereka menoleh keasal suara dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Seorang laki-laki tinggi besar berdiri dihadapan mereka. Wajah dan penampilannya membuat orang langsung tahu kalau dia bukan orang biasa.

"Pertunjukan yang sangat mengharukan. Tapi bisakah kau mengembalikan mainanku?," ujar lelaki asing itu.

Yoona bergetar takut, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang punggung Jaejoong.

"Aku tak melihat ada mainan disini, lebih baik kau mencarinya ditempat lain," ujar Jaejoong ketus. Dia tak peduli siapapun orang yang didepannya ini. Tapi jika ia terbukti orang yang bertanggung jawab atas luka yang didapat Yoona, dia tak segan-segan untuk memberinya pelajaran.

"Aku tak tahu peliharaan Yunho begitu pemberani," ejek orang itu. Jaejoong menatapnya tajam karena mengatainya.

"Apa kau marah? Aku bicara yang sebenarnya," ia melihat Yoona yang meliriknya takut-takut, dia menyeringai lebar. "Yoona-yah apa kau tahu orang yang didepanmu ini mau menjadi peliharaan Yunho untuk membebaskanmu?" teriaknya keras. Yoona yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Jaejoong dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong tak berani membalas tatapannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Jaejoong. Orang ini berani membuka rahasianya di depan Yoona. Orang terakhir yang tak boleh tahu tentang kenyataan dibalik kebebasan semunya. Apa orang didepannya ini memang ingin mencari masalah dengannya?

"Kau berani memerintah pangeran? Apa Yunho terlalu memanjakanmu hingga kau tak tahu sopan santun? Aku pangeran Kangin tak pernah sekalipun dibentak seperti ini!" marah Kangin merasa terhina.

"Kalau begitu aku merasa tersanjung menjadi orang yang pertama kali membentak anda pangeran," Jaejoong memiringkan bibirnya mengejek. Pangeran Kangin yang begitu diliputi amarah langsung menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan bersiap-siap meyerang. Jaejoong menyuruh Yoona untuk menyingkir sebelum ia juga menarik pedangnya memulai pertarungan.

.

.

Yunho membunuh lawannya dengan sekali tebas. Menyerang bagian-bagian vital yang membuatnya tak mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Dia mulai bosan, tak ada lawan yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya dan bertarung sedikit lama dengannya. Apa pasukan Toho memang begitu lemah?

"Jendral Jung seseorang menyerang penjara istana," Yunho menoleh, memandang bawahannya yang menunduk hormat meyampaikan pesan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa?" tanya Yunho sedikit tertarik. Tidak mungkin orang Toho menyerang penjaranya sendiri. Tidak mungkin pula orang-orangnya yang mendapat tugas melenyapkan penghuni istana.

"Kami belum memastikannya Jendral, tapi Pangeran Kangin sedang menuju kesana,"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kita akan kesana setelah membakar istana ini," Yunho menerima busur dan panah yang ujungnya sudah diberi minyak dan disulut api. Menarik tali busurnya dan melepaskannya tepat ke atap yang terbuat dari kayu. Api mulai menyebar dengan cepat memakan seluruh bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas.

"Sebagian kalian tetap disini. Bunuh siapapun yang mencoba melarikan diri dari dalam Istana," perintah Yunho pada bawahannya.

Sebagian pasukan berjalan dibelakang Yunho menuju penjara di belakang bangunan istana barat. Disepanjang perjalanan banyak mayat-mayat yang tergeletak dengan luka tebasan dan tusukan yang mengerikan. Sesampainya disana mereka mendengar teriakan pangeran Kangin yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aghh, Brengsek kau…"

"Akhhh…"

Yunho mendekati pangeran Kangin yang masih berteriak dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapan. Tubuh Pangeran Kangin terlentang di tanah. Dia tak bisa berdiri karena pedang yang selalu digunakannya menancap ditangan kanannya dan menembus sampai kedalam tanah. Membuat pedang itu menjadi pasak yang memaku Pangeran Kangin dengan Bumi. Orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan sesakit apa bila mereka yang berada diposisi Kangin. Darah sudah meluber menggenang disekitar tangannya. Orang-orang tak berani mendekati Kangin yang wajahnya begitu menakutkan karena kesakitan bercampur marah, kecuali Yunho.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Pangeran," tanya Yunho. Ia memeriksa pedang Kangin yang sepertinya menancap cukup dalam. Perlu tenaga besar dan kuat untuk bisa menembus dan meretakkan tulang tangan pangeran Kangin. dan yang melakukannya bukan orang sembarang tentunya.

"Akhh… Siapa lagi kalau bukan peliharaanmu, dia pergi membawa gadis itu. Akan ku bunuh dia jika aku sampai melihatnya lagi," sumpah Kangin.

"Akhh…" Pangeran Kangin berteriak begitu keras. Yunho menekan pedangnya semakin dalam, memperbesar robekan pada tangannya.

"Kalau kau membunuhnya, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu lebih dulu," ujar Yunho mengintimidasi. Satu tangannya terkepal kuat. Dia sedang kesal mendengar kenyataan Jaejoong bisa lepas dan membawa lari Yoona. Padahal dia sudah mengosongkan kamarnya dari benda tajam dan pecah belah. Dia juga menyuruh prajurit untuk masuk kekamarnya tanpa menggunakan senjata. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa melepaskan diri? Mendengar ancaman pangeran Kangin dia juga tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong disakiti begitu saja. Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Dan yang berhak melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong adalah dirinya, termasuk menyakitinya sekalipun.

"Kau tidak akan berani," tantang Kangin.

Yunho tersenyum palsu begitu manis. "Apa kau mau mencobanya Pangeran? Joong suk!" Yunho memanggil salah satu pengawal yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ye Jendral!" ujar pengawal yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Yunho. Yunho mengoyangkan pedang yang berada ditangan Kangin kekiri dan kekanan, membuat lukanya semakin melebar. Darah semakin mengalir membuat tangannya sudah berwarna merah sepenuhnya. Kangin merintih, ingin menendang Yunho sejadi-jadinya tapi jika dia bergerak sedikit saja lukanya akan semakin terasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yunho pada Joong suk yang tetap memandang kedepan, Joongsuk sedikit melirik pangeran Kangin sebelum matanya kembali memandang kedepan.

"Saya tidak melihat apa-apa Jendral," ujarnya tegas tanpa keraguan.

Yunho tersenyum tak menghiraukan Kangin yang meneriakkan sumpah serapahnya lagi. "Bagus, kembali keposisimu,"

Yunho berjongkok menyentuh tangan Kangin yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. "Berjanjilah kau tak akan menceritakan ini pada saudaramu dan aku akan menangkap kembali Yoona untukmu,"

Kangin tak menjawab ia memalingkan muka kesamping. "Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi bersamaan tangan terluka Kangin yang diangkat keatas. Membuat kesakitannya tak terkira. Orang yang melihatnya begitu miris hanya mendengar teriakan memilukannya.

"Akhh… hentikan," keringat sebesar biji jangung membasahi dahi dan tubuh Kangin, dia seperti ingin mati saja apalagi kepalanya sudah semakin pusing karena banyak kehilangan darah.

"Aku berjanji. Kau puas?" teriak Kangin tepat didepan wajah Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Kangin begitu saja membuatnya kembali berteriak. Dia berdiri dan menarik keatas pedang di tangan Kangin, dia menyuruh dua prajuritnya membawa Kangin mendapat pertolongan. Darah berceceran mengalir sepanjang jalan yang dilewati Kangin menuju ruang pengobatan sebelum ia pingsan karena kehabisan banyak darah.

.

Jaejoong dan Yoona terus berlari memasuki hutan hingga mereka sampai diujung jurang tak ada tempat untuk mereka melarikan diri karena prajurit berhasil mengejar dan mengepung mereka.

"Menyerahlah Jae kau sudah membawa tawanan dan melukai pangeran Kangin," ujar Yunho datar. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya dan mendorong Yoona ke jurang didepannya. Seandainya Jaejoong hanyalah orang biasa tanpa kemampuan bertarung.

"Dalam mimpimu Jung. Lagipula pangeranmu itu pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Jaejoong. Ia merapatkan Yoona dibelakang punggungnya saat prajurit Yunho mengepungnya membentuk lingkaran. Ia melirik kekiri dan kekanan, waspada mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Pedang ditangannya mengacung siap bertarung.

"Apa kau akan melawan bawahanku dengan pedang sampah itu?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat bahwa pedang yang dibawa Jaejoong adalah pedang pemberiannya. 'Twin Swords'.

"Bagiku pedang ini yang terbaik untukku,"

Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap pedang ini begitu berbahaya bagi pemakainya karena punya dua mata pedang disetiap sisinya, tapi jika bisa menggunakannya dengan baik akan menguntungkan bagi pemiliknya karena bisa melukai orang yang menyerangnya dari kanan dan kirinya langsung. Meski Jaejoong harus membawa Yoona sedekat mungkin agar tak mendapatkan luka tapi permainan pedangnya begitu luwes menumbangkan satu-persatu prajurit yang dibawa Yunho hingga tak tersisa.

Yunho maju, matanya berkilat terluka melihat Yoona yang pinggangnya dipeluk Jaejoong. Melindunginya dari serangan. Api kecemburuan sudah menyala membesar dihatinya.

"Setelah aku merendahkan diriku pada akhirnya kau tak memilihku Boo," ujar Yunho tajam. Matanya masih melihat satu tangan Jaejoong yang memeluk Yoona.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu merendahkan dirimu. Lagipula aku tidak akan percaya lagi pada pembohong sepertimu," balas Jaejoong tak kalah tajam. Tak ada yang menjamin ucapan Yunho tentang perasaannya jujur dari hatinya, mungkin saja itu hanya obsesi semu yang tak bisa dibedakan oleh Yunho.

Yunho semakin melangkah mendekat. Dia memang pembohong tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Apa jaejoong tak melihat itu selama ini? Apa matanya yang memancarkan kesungguhan tak cukup terlihat oleh Jaejoong? Dia adalah tuan muda yang selalu mendapatkan hal yang ia mau. Jika Jaejoong tak memilihnya maka dia akan memaksanya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa membuatmu bersamaku dengan perasaanku maka aku akan membuatmu tak bisa lari dariku meskipun itu dengan mematahkan kedua kakimu,"

Kaki kanan Yunho maju satu langkah, pedangnya dia pegang dengan kedua tangan dan mengangkatnya didepan dada, posisi siap menyerang. Jaejoong juga mengambil kuda-kuda, dia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yoona dan menyuruhnya menjauh.

Treng… treng

Tak berapa lama suara dentingan pedang beradu saling serang dan tangkis. Dengan pedang besarnya Yunho menangkis pedang Jaejoong dan mendorongnya cukup keras, sehingga membuat Jaejoong mundur beberapa Langkah. Jika pertarungan satu lawan satu seperti ini sepertinya Yunho lebih unggul karena pedangnya begitu besar dan kuat dibanding pedang tipis Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin terdesak, meski ia begitu lincah untuk menghindar tapi lama kelamaan tenaganya akan banyak terkuras. Yunho bahkan sudah berhasil menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Jaejoong berusaha menghindari tebasan pedang Yunho dengan tangan kosong dan mencoba merapat kebadannya. Mendapat celah terbuka Jaejong memposisikan dirinya ke belakang tubuh Yunho dan memitingnya dileher. Yunho berusaha berontak. Jaejoong ingin dia melepaskan pedangnya dengan mencekiknya. Membuatnya harus membebaskan kuncian pada lehernya dengan kedua tangan. Yunho membasahi bibirnya. Tak semudah itu Boojaejoongie? Bisiknya dalam hati.

Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya memperkecil tarikan pada lehernya. Mau tak mau Jaejoong ikut melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya terkena batang pohon dengan cukup keras hingga ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Yunho dan terjatuh. Sepertinya ditengah usahanya yang berontak tadi Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau Yunho menggiringnya kedekat pohon.

"Menyerahlah…" Ujar Yunho sambil mengacungkan pedangnya keleher Jaejoong.

"Tidak semudah itu," Jaejoong melempar tanah yang diambilnya kedepan muka Yunho. Disaat Yunho mengangkat tangannya kedepan agar tanah yang dilempar Jaejoong tak masuk kematanya, Jaejoong menendang perut Yunho dan berlari mengambil pedangnya kembali.

Tadi Jaejoong hanya ingin mengetahui kelebihan dan kelemahan apa pedang yang menjadi kebanggaan Yunho tapi ia tak menyangka Yunho bisa membuatnya hampir tak berkutik.

"Pedangmu memang hebat Jung, tapi aku akan menunjukkan padamu kehebatan apa yang ada di dalam pedang yang kau sebut sampah ini,"

Jaejoong membuka tali yang melilit pada gagang pedangnya. Dan membuat pedang itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua, bukan. Itu memang dua pedang yang disatukan. Gagang pedangnya yang begitu tipis membuat orang tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya pedang ini tak memiliki dua mata pedang asli. Tapi pedang yang ditumpuk berlawanan arah. Ia juga baru menyadarinya saat ia selalu memandangnya dan memperhatikannya tiap malam.

Yunho menyeringai. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bersemangat tak sabar bertarung dengan Jaejoong yang bersungguh-sungguh. Pedang mereka kembali beradu. Permainan pedang Jaejoong menjadi lebih cepat, bergerak kesana kemari seperti angin yang begitu tenang tapi mematikan. Pedangnya yang setipis dan seringan kapas membuatnya sulit terlihat pergerakannya oleh Yunho, hingga ia sedikit kewalahan menangkis serangan Jaejoong. apalagi Jaejoong sepertinya sudah tahu kelemahannya yang pertahanannya akan kosong saat ia menyerang. Membuatnya harus memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa mendesak Jaejoong balik.

Meski pedang Jaejoong terlihat rapuh Yunho tak bisa mematahkannya begitu saja. Pedang Itu begitu lentur dan bisa melengkung dengan kuat. Permainan dua pedang Jaejoong begitu sempurna, disaat pedang di tangan kanannya menahan serangan Yunho. Pedang di tangan kirinya akan menyerang Yunho dengan mudah.

Yunho mundur beberapa langkah, Jaejoong berhasil melukai pipinya dan jika sedikit saja ia tak menghindar mungkin dia akan kehilangan kepalanya. Diusapnya darah yang mengalir dipipinya dan menjilatnya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan darahnya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum miring akhirnya menemukan kelemahan Jaejoong. Yunho akui Jaejoong memang petarung hebat tapi dia kurang berpengalaman sehingga permainannya mudah ditebak. Stamina dan Kecepatan Jaejoong juga berangsur-angsur berkurang. Menandakan ia tak terbiasa bertarung lama. Jika begitu satu-satunya cara adalah bertahan dan menguras tenaganya dan jika ada kesempatan dia harus menyerangnya dengan telak. Seperti saat ini. Yunho berhasil menendang perut Jaejoong hingga jatuh terpental. Jaejoong yang terlalu fokus pada permainan pedangnya tak menyadari pertahanan bawahnya terbuka. Ia menyingkirkan kedua pedang Jaejoong menjauh dan memukul tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Ia pikir dengan melampiaskan amarahnya pada Jaejoong, hatinya akan sedikit membaik. Tapi kenapa luka dihatinya malah semakin menganga lebar? Kenapa dadanya semakin sakit hingga terasa sesak? Ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin tahu apa yang kurang darinya hingga ia tak berarti dalam hidup Jaejoong.

Yoona panik melihat Yunho yang memukul Jaejoong seperti orang kesetanan. Tubuh Jaejoong sudah tak berdaya dengan banyak luka lebam dan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu jika tak ingin Jaejoong sekarat. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pedang pendek yang jatuh didekat jasat prajurit yang dibantai Jaejoong tadi. Tanpa banyak berfikir diambilnya pedang itu dan berlari mengarahkannya pada punggung Yunho.

Yunho yang punya reflek bagus menangkap dan membelokkan pedang Yoona mengenai perutnya. Seolah tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya Yunho berdiri mundur. Matanya yang memancarkan keterkejutan berganti dingin. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku dengan mudah," ia tak akan menyesali perbuatannya ini. Bukankah ia juga berharap kalau gadis ini cepat mati?

Yoona terduduk memegangi perutnya yang berdarah. Ia tak ingin mati. Ia belum ingin mati. Air mata keluar dari matanya tanpa ia sadari. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia harus terjaga. Ia tak boleh menutup matanya. Ia harus bertahan. Tapi akhirnya ia kalah pada kegelapan yang membuatnya tersungkur ketanah, tak bergerak.

"Yoona-yah!" Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Jaejoong hanya bisa berteriak tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengubah nasib malang kekasihnya yang selalu menyertainya? Kenapa ia tak bisa menepati janjinya yang akan membahagiakannya?

Mata Jaejoong memanas. Janji yang selama ini ia ucapkan tak bisa ia tepati. Jaejoong memang belum mencintai Yoona. Ia berfikir dengan berjalannya waktu perasaan itu bisa tumbuh dihatinya. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan membuat Yoona tersenyumlah yang menjadi alasan ia untuk memilih gadis itu. Setidaknya masa-masa suram dan tatapan sedih Yoona tak akan ia lihat lagi. Tapi sekarang saat bersamanya Yoona malah semakin menderita dan kehilangan nyawanya.

Yunho tersenyum kecut melihat Jaejoong yang begitu kehilangan. 'Apa kau akan seperti itu jika aku diposisi Yoona Jae?' tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Ia melihat mata Jaejoong semakin menghitam karena amarah. Jaejoong mengambil pedangnya yang ia singkirkan dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa arah. Seperti berambisi untuk melukai tubuhnya. Ia menangkis serangan kedua pedang Jaejoong yang membabi buta. Jaejoong seperti mendapat tambahan energi hingga ia menyerang Yunho tanpa henti. Bahkan sepertinya Jaejoong juga kebal terhadap rasa sakit saat Yunho berhasil memukulnya dan masih berdiri kokoh.

"Hanya ada satu akhir, kau yang akan mati atau aku yang akan mati," setelah mengucapkan itu Jaejoong menyatukan kedua sisi pedangnya. Dan meloncat kedepan menyerang Yunho yang berhasil menahannya.

Trek…

Pedang Yunho retak. Jaejoong tersenyum, usahanya untuk menyerang satu titik dipedang Yunho membuahkan hasil. Pedang yang terkenal tangguh itu sebentar lagi akan patah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Meloncat kedepan sekali lagi dengan gerakan memutar diudara membuat dorongan besar mengenai pedang Yunho yang juga tak tinggal diam mendorongnya membuatnya melangkah mundur. Sekali lagi mereka beradu kekuatan sebelum akhirnya pedang Yunho patah, Yunho berhasil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kebelakang. Jaejoong yang kehilangan keseimbangan tak menyadari dibelakangnya jurang yang cukup dalam hingga ia terperosok dan jatuh membentur pohon mati yang tumbuh di sisi jurang. Sepertinya ia akan menyusul Yoona dan tak bisa menepati janjinya pada adiknya. Kenapa ia selalu tak bisa menepati janji yang ia ucapkan?

'Berjanjilah Hyung kau akan bertahan hidup'

Kata-kata adiknya membuatnya tak menyerah, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha menepati janjinya. Diulurkan tangannya keatas untuk menggapai sesuatu yang bisa mencegahnya jatuh kebawah. Tapi luka dikepalanya mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya.

'Siapapun tolong aku,' batinnya. Sebelum seluruh kesadarannya menghilang ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tangannya.

Yunho pikir ini adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan. Menyelamatkan orang yang telah menolak cintanya dan bahkan berniat membunuhnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Sekarang ia tergantung dijurang hanya dengan berpegangan pada akar pohon yang tak tahu berapa lama akan bertahan menahan berat tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang pingsan bergantung di satu tangannya yang lain. Mungkin jika akar itu kuat, dia tak yakin dengan tangannya yang semakin lama semakin kebas dan licin karena berkeringat.

Yunho sudah berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kakinya agar ia siuman, tapi nihil. Dia tak mungkin berteriak meminta bantuan dari atas karena resikonya begitu besar jika yang menemukannya adalah pasukan musuhnya. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus bertahan sambil menunggu Jaejoong siuman dan bekerjasama naik keatas.

Yunho mendongak keatas merasakan ada orang yang melihatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat kakaknya berdiri ditepi jurang menatapnya.

"Hyung keluarkan kami dari sini," ujar Yunho. Sedikit harapannya untuk bisa selamat muncul. Tapi Senyum Yunho perlahan-lahan hilang melihat kakaknya yang tetap berdiri diam, dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Lihat apa yang kau temukan disini, Siwoon-ie?" Ujar suara lain yang begitu lembut tapi menyimpan makna lain dibaliknya. Ia berdiri disamping Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ditubuh Siwon. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Siwon yang tak bisa bisa ia dengar. Jika seperti ini maka... Yunho menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong lagi lebih keras. Kemungkinan besar kakaknya akan mendengarkan apa yang ular berbisa itu katakan. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk Yunho.

Sedikit hati kecil Yunho berharap kakaknya memilihnya dari pada pria yang sedang menempel padanya itu. Tapi harapannya musnah tak kala kakaknya mengangkat dan menarik busurnya tanpa ragu. Mengenai bahunya, membuat ia tak bisa bertahan lagi melepaskan genggamannya pada akar pohon. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk Jaejoong seerat mungkin. Menjadikan tubuhnya tameng agar memperkecil luka yang didapat Jaejoong. setidaknya Jaejoong terang-terangan menolaknya dan tidak berpura-pura baik padanya seperti kebanyakan orang yang selama ini mengelilinginya.

Jaejoong menggeliat merasakan tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang, ia melihat kebawah. Jurang curam yang gelap karena tak tersinari sinar bulan membuatnya menelan ludah takut. Ia mendongak keatas melihat Yunho yang bergelantung dan memegang tangannya. Yunho menyelamatkannya. Hal yang tak terduga bagi Jaejoong. kanapa? Kenapa Yunho ikut terjun dan menyelamatkannya?

Pandangan Yunho tak melihat kearahnya. Yunho melihat keatas dengan wajah mengeras. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho dan terpaku pada bola mata hitam besar seperti miliknya. Ia berkedip. Dan berkedip lagi. Ini bukan mimpi sosok itu masih ada disana. Seperti tahu kalau Jaejoong memperhatikannya sosok itu menatapnya balik dan matanya melebar. Sebelum Jaejoong mengucapkan Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cepat meluncur mengenai bahu Yunho dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Tapi pandangan Jaejoong masih tak beralih pada mata yang begitu dikenalnya. Sampai Yunho memeluknya erat menghalangi pandangannya.

"Heehee," bisiknya pelan. Sebelum gaya gravitasi semakin menggiringnya kebawah.

.

Heechul masih melihat kebawah jurang meski sekarang ia tak melihat apapun. Kakinya seolah terpaku disana. Tubuhnya bergetar lemas, dia telah membunuh saudara angkatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga disamping keluarganya yang ternyata masih hidup. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu tak beraturan. Dia tak boleh terpuruk dan mundur dari tujuannya.

"Ayo kita pergi Siwoon-ie,"

"Tentu Ratuku," ujar Siwon, meski begitu ia juga masih betah memandang kedalam jurang yang gelap.

Heechul memaksakan senyum kecilnya. "Aku masih belum menjadi ratu di Shinki, Siwoon-ie. Aku tak mau orang mengira aku menikah dengan raja tua Bangka itu,"

"Tapi sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ratu disana, cintaku."

Heechul meraup bibir Siwon dalam ciuman yang lama. Matanya terpejam menikmati lidah Siwon yang begitu agresif masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Saat matanya terbuka, dia bertatapan dengan sepasang mata coklat yang memandangnya ketakutan bercampur terkejut. Gadis malang…

Tapi bukankah ia juga pria malang? Sebelum berhasil menjadi istri salah satu pangeran Shinki. Tidak, sampai sekarang pun ia masihlah pria malang. Pria malang yang menyimpan dendam pada 3 negara yang membunuh orang-orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Heechul muncul YAY…! Apa yunjae akan selamat? Atau tokoh utamanya digantiin Heewon?#Plakk (ini fic Yunjae babo) Dan Chap depan kemunculan putra mahkota. Untuk Yoona dia akan dapat Happy End kok, menurutku. Wkwkkk… Sekarang Yoona sedang cuti Chap akhir baru muncul lagi. Jadi jangan ada yang kangen ya?

Dan sebelum ada yang mempertanyakan sifat Jaejoong di chap ini ku akan bilang soalnya dia cowok. Kebanyakan cowok menggunakan pikiran atau logikanya dibanding cewek yang lebih mengandalkan perasaannya. Jadi beginilah.

Dichap terakhir kemarin ada yang bilang Yunho jadi lemah. Yunho hanya akhirnya mengakui penyangkalannya dan merasakan sikap Jaejoong kepadanya yang tak mau melihatnya lagi. Itu seperti akumulasi perasaanya yang menumpuk dan akhirnya bisa ia ungkapkan. Q terispirasi dari foto pernikahan temenku yang cowoknya begitu jelek, mewek (tapi bikin terharu) karena menahan air mata bahkan ada yang sampai berkaca-kaca, padahal aslinya ganteng n laki abis dah. Coz perjuangannya sampai bisa menikah tu panjang banget dan g usah kuceritan. Bisa jadi cerita berchap nanti padahal fic inikan belum kelar.

Terima kasih buat yang ngingetin kesalahanku. Q g' tersinggung kok jadi jangan sungkan bagi yang mau kritik, saran maupun tanya-tanya asal jangan njelekin tokoh diatas ya. Itu buatan aku dan bukan sifat asli mereka. Q suka Yunjae dan suka nulis. Q hanya ingin membagi imajinasiku tentang mereka pada reader disini. Piss ^^V

Thank to:

Babychokyu, My beauty jeje, kim anna shinotsuke, RizmaHuka-huka, .96, Foe, meybi, UMEWookie, tiana agustin,yoon HyunWoon, Artemis Jung, heehee, cminsa, Boo Bear Love Chwang, Himawari23, Blackjae, Zhe, Guest, Rins Jumon, Reanelisabeth, Selena Jung, xena hwang, Clein cassie, Ami Yuzu, michie, thinseyjshipper, Youleebitha, my yunjaechun, ShinJiwoo920202, leeChunnie, YunjaeLover, ichigo song, akiramia44, nin nina, gdtop.

Tak lupa juga terimakasih banyak buat yang follow, fav dan silent reader yang mampir baca fic-q.

RIPIYU…?

Oh dan peta BigEst yang kubuat da yang bilang up-load ke pinterest. Tapi q g' begitu mudeng ma g' punya akunnya. Maklum orang gaptek. Kusimpen sendiri aja ya…


End file.
